


И мира мало

by Vahvah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Soulmates, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahvah/pseuds/Vahvah
Summary: Терять близких, даже врагов, всегда больно. Очень хочется заполнить пустоту кем-то. Иногда — получается. А вот может ли такая история хорошо закончиться? Любовная драма с исторической подоплёкой, мистикой и хэдканонами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Османская Империя/Блистательная Порта/Турция — Асли.
> 
> Греция — Ираклис.
> 
> Византийская Империя/Рум — Валентин.

Наверное, у каждого человека в жизни было по крайне мере одно своеобразное знакомство из ряда тех, когда ты встречаешь другого и не знаешь, что делать — улыбнуться или оскалиться, поцеловать или оторвать голову. Когда ты видишь другого постоянно, в мыслях или наяву, когда ненавидишь до потери памяти, но понимаешь, что жить без этой ненависти не можешь. Когда каждый день проклинаешь вслух, желая ему провалиться прямо в Джаханнам, но каждую ночь молишь Всевышнего: только не забирай его у меня. Когда подчас только одна мысль о _любимом враге_  заставляет терпеть боль, преодолевать трудности, вставать после каждого падения (ведь умереть — значит дать ему такой повод повеселиться!). В конечном итоге, такой человек становится самым важным в твоей жизни, вражда с ним — единственным, ради чего стоит жить, что вообще позволяет чувствовать себя живым, с бьющимся сердцем и трепещущей от волнения душой.

Такие отношения всегда порождают бесчисленно чувств, но это необязательно плохо. Если речь идёт о людях, разумеется.

Потому что в конце концов пагубная нужда становится очевидной. Признаваться в таком всегда больно, ведь «это же враг, как ты можешь?!» и прочие восклицания о недругах, с которыми нельзя иметь дел. Не со стороны знакомых (не приведи Аллах им узнать об этом), но со своей собственной. Особенно в случае с подобными мне. Ведь я никогда не любила признавать своих слабостей и старалась их если не уничтожить, то по крайней мере скрывать. Последнее возможно, скрыть можно от всех, но лгать себе постоянно нельзя, и это очевидно. Приходится сказать самой себе: да, ты не можешь жить без _него,_  тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Появляется груда проблем, ведь непонятно, что с этим делать дальше.

В моём случае всё оказалось ещё сложней, ведь, как я уже говорила, людям проще.

На протяжении многих столетий у меня были очень запутанные отношения с одним мужчиной, занимавшим первую строчку в книге моей жизни. Он был не очень молод (по правде говоря, он был очень стар, но прожитые годы не отпечатались на нём) и был важен в наших родных землях. Можно сказать, что он был практически центром силы и притяжения, главной звездой в созвездии. Вполне естественно, что никаких посягательств на своё место он не терпел, и когда пришёл мой отец...

Честно говоря, это всё пусть и не очень длинный, но довольно скучный рассказ. Не думаю, что кому-то действительно интересна история кочевника, вырвавшегося из далёких степей к границам Запада. Тем более нет особого смысла говорить, как этот кочевник долго и упорно завоёвывал место под Солнцем, как бесконечно враждовал со всеми соседями, как боролся с моим будущим, скажем так, избранником. Отец явно не одобрил бы мой выбор суженого (ни один из них), так что славно, что он умер ещё в годы моей юности. И не надо порицать меня за такие слова. Отец прожил достаточно, успел сделать всё задуманное и, хоть погиб под копытами чужих коней, уже ни о чём не жалел.

Успел он и отбить маленькую провинцию у берегов Мармарского моря, которая станет для меня домом на долгие-долгие годы. Отбил, что забавно, у своего главного врага, того самого.

Оказавшись прямо на границе с неизвестным, я не могла не попасть под влияние более сильного и просвещенного соседа. Первое время его люди были большинством на уже моих землях, мои правители женились на его женщинах, не стесняясь брать всё от греков (хотя он сам никогда не считал себя греком, но я, мы все, привыкли его так называть). Но вопросы политики всегда были весьма грязны и мало отражали мнения воплощений. Это я тоже понимала и поэтому хотела узнать его лучше сама.

Не стоит обманываться — Валентин обладал ужасным характером, и я с трудом представляю народ, которая могла бы с ним общаться, не срываясь на постоянные споры и дрязги.

Когда я была девочкой, отец всегда был для меня примером, казался идеалом, по которому и надо оценивать других мужчин. Так вот, если сравнивать его с Румом, то я даже не знаю, какое решение вынести. Они были настолько противоположны друг другу, что при любой встрече их захлёстывала волна ненависти, что для меня полностью понятно.

Первый был очень пылким и порывистым, лёгким на подъём, способным в ярости уничтожать целые города, но после покаяться и замаливать грехи, прощая преступников. Лихой вояка, не чуждый, впрочем, простячковой хитрости и стратегии. Изображавший из себя истинно верующего, но при этом легко нарушавший запреты Книги, отмахиваясь фразами вроде «какое Ему дело, пью ли я вино?».

Ему в противовес — ум тонкий и острый, холодный и расчётливый. Даже чрезмерно горделивый, смотрящий на всех свысока, не считающий нужным лично водить солдат в бой и редко появляющийся за пределами любимого Города. Он действительно был гениален в войне и мире, воздвигая величественные храмы и создавая монументальные труды по всем наукам. Но эта учёность пугающе хорошо сочеталась в нём с небрежной склонностью оценивать всё «по достоинству», не исключая чужие жизни. Ему ничего не стоило спокойным голосом отдать приказ об убийстве тысяч людей. Он легко предавал и подставлял неудачливых союзников, а любимым делом для него было стравливать врагов и друзей друг с другом. Он был красивым и умным, но не знал жалости; мой отец же всегда оставался грубоватым и несколько отталкивающим, но всё же простым человеком — любящим родителем и хорошим другом (если кому-то всё же удавалось заполучить его дружбу). Не знаю, как Валентин относился к обитателям своего обширного дома, но подозрительно многие сбегали от него, что тоже навевало определённые мысли.

Я слишком похожа на своего отца, так что мы с Румом не могли не столкнуться. Унаследовав от родителя понятия чести и благородства, я многие действия своего соседа считала постыдными, бессмысленными или просто глупыми. Да и вера, первый раз, начала играть в моей жизнь значительную роль. Я чувствовала, как год за годом из далёкой Степи в Анатолию бегут толпы кочевников-гази, желающие найти своё место. Они горели и жаждали джихада против гяуров. Грех было бы не воспользоваться их пылом.

Мне быстро стало понятно, как же Валентин ослабел, потому что он, прежде стоящий на страже восточного христианства, позволил мне перешагнуть через море. Первый раз за половину тысячелетия кто-то из правоверных смог завоевать земли на Западе. Мне понравилось. Не только результат, но и когда ты берёшь за горло некогда сильную страну и, медленно сдавливая, чувствуешь утекающую по капельке жизнь. С каждым сокрушенным царством я становилась всё могущественнее, ощущая приливы силы в унисон с плачем врагов и льющейся по всем Балканам кровью.

Грохот от удара мечей, выстрелов, бесконечных пожарищ и разрушений, безумная эйфория выигранных сражений — это перекрывало все остальные чувства, кроме самого главного. Я не могла перестать желать _его._

Мы всегда были врагами, но даже врагу надо отдавать должное. Рум действительно был хорошим воином и искусным политиком, что сложно было не оценить. В конечном итоге, он был просто умным и красивым мужчиной, отнюдь не чуждым доброте и честности, что бы я там не думала. А ещё... это сложно объяснить, но когда постоянно воюешь против кого-то, веками воюешь, то со временем желание овладеть чужим становится похожа на одержимость. Ещё, говорят, противоположности притягиваются, но дело было не в этом.

Я столетиями стремилась за казавшиеся неприступными стены, чтобы захватить и, как тогда казалось, уничтожить, но быстро поняла, что мне нужно не это. Я просто хотела его, целиком — тело, душу и разум. Забрать к себе, запереть и заставить служить, нет, любить меня так сильно, как он только мог. Я сама уже любила его, как могла: эгоистично, импульсивно и самозабвенно. Преклонялась перед ним и хотела поставить на колени перед собой.

Странно и чудно? О, безусловно. Я никогда не была похожа на остальных, да и не стремилась к этому. Вполне было достаточно собственного видения мира и своих желаний.

Ведь было бы так прекрасно, если бы я продолжила воевать, а он сидел бы в моей столице и ждал, как подобает верному супругу. И мы бы наконец вздохнули с облечением, получив свободу от взаимной ненависти, которая давно выжгла меня дотла, а его просто утомила.

Именно эта уже _не ненависть_  помогала мне жить. Когда я боролась с многочисленными собратьями на Востоке, пожирая одного за другим; когда Тимур едва не уничтожил меня, бросив в железную клетку; когда просто выходили неудачные годы, именно мысль о драгоценном противнике помогала преодолевать всё и идти прямо. Прямо к увядающему Городу, где меня ждала самая главная награда.

 

*******

 

Порох оказался сильнее камня, и древние стены пали. Султан вошёл в покорённый Истанбул, оставив за собой обломки чужого величия.

Империи румов больше не существовало.

Меня накрыло волной злобного веселья. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, угрожая разорвать грудь, а во рту всё ещё была соль — вкус моря, стали и крови. В душе расцвела такая гордыня, что сам Иблис смотрелся бы рядом со мной скромником.

А как же иначе?! Никто не смог: был разгромлен Персия-огнепоклонник; потерпел поражение Халифат, наваливший трупов со Стену; оказались изгнаны прочь болгары и русы, латиняне и беджнаки. Все они появлялись из ниоткуда, бились лбом об укрепления, губили собственных людей тысячами, но раз за разом были вынуждены довольствоваться откупом или вовсе бежали от гибели. Но я — Блистательная Порта, чей свет затмевает Солнце; я — тень Аллаха на Земле; я — царица земель от Дуная до Евфрата; я — воительница, сокрушившая державу римлян!

Мировая корона сама легла мне на голову, как влитая, поблескивая рубиновой кровью и золотыми остриями.

И я точно знала, что уж теперь-то, спустя столько времени, он будет моим. Окончательно и навсегда.

 

*******

 

Было ли мне плохо?

В телесном — нет. Я чувствовала себя прекрасно, ощущая, как меня распирает от приобретённого могущества. Я никогда не была настолько здоровой и вряд ли буду.

Но это было мелочью по сравнению с бессильной злобой и негодованием, которые обглодали меня изнутри. Чувство собственной беспомощности было сильнее, чем после разгрома Тимуром, а я _ненавижу_  понимать, что что-то оказывается не в моих силах.

Люди почти всегда горюют по близким, которых потеряли, винят себя, что не смогли спасти их. Последнее очень часто становится самым ужасным, ведь так болезненно понимать, что лишился самого дорогое по собственной глупости, невнимательности, неосторожности. Так не хочется признаваться себе, что виноват в этой беде ты сам. А ещё хуже — что сам же оставил себя без возможного выбора.

Я всегда знала, что жизнь воплощения — неизвестность. Природа мне подобных плохо изучена всеми без исключения науками, так что насчёт нас ничего нельзя сказать точно. У народов нет срока жизни, а здоровье наше подчиняется исключительно своим, весьма причудливым, законам. Сложно сказать, от чего воплощение умрёт, а что сумеет пережить. Вот смерть правителя и подчинение сильному соседу — это причина для гибели? Погибнет ли страна после гибели государства? И да, и нет. Многие, как завоёванные мной балканские славяне, выживали, хоть и оказывались на положении прислужников при чужом дворе. И народ продолжает существовать, пусть и вынужденный терпеть власть иноземцев. А вот с другими происходило то, что случилось с Румом.

Они исчезали.

Хотя нет, я вру. Он не просто исчез. Я видела, как он доживал свои последние мгновения. Видела, как с каждым выдохом ему всё сложнее вновь набирать воздух в лёгкие. Видела, как оливковые глаза теряют весь цвет, а загорелая кожа бледнеет и начинает трескаться, словно камень.

Я поцеловала его в первый и последний раз.

Не знаю, стоит ли верить ощущениям, но, кажется, от этого ему стало только хуже. Он не ответил, просто выдохнул мне в губы и закрыл глаза. Мне показалось, будто его последние силы перешли мне. Это было похоже на бред, но на какие-то полминуты я смогла коснуться его разума, услышать его мысли, посмотреть весь склад его ветхих, потускневших от времени, воспоминаний. Пусть совсем ненадолго, но мы стали единым целым, слившись в одно государство, и я, приложив руку к сердцу, почувствовала биение нашей общей столицы, всех его жителей до последнего. Истанбул. Константинополь. Второй Рим. Не погибший в огне, но перешедший в новые руки и потому получивший второй... хотя нет, уже третий шанс. Шанс стать центром мира.

_Я вижу, что моё сердце в крепких руках. Ты будешь править огромной Империей и кровью впишешь своё имя в историю._

Он ничего не говорил, но не услышать его было сложно.

_Но на небе не может быть двух солнц. Моё время прошло._

Сердце разрывается от досады, потому что я много, слишком много чего не успела! Не успела сказать, что совсем не ненавижу его (несмотря на все свои заверения прежде); не успела показать ему, что дорожу нашими отношениями и что совсем не хочу вражды. Только если бы он покорился, только если бы был послушен, только если бы дал мне один маленький шанс. Но он предпочёл умереть! Сбежать в иной мир и не наводить порядок в этом.

Слёзы не давали видеть и хорошо. Не могу, не хочу смотреть, как он медленно разваливается на части от груза времени. Теперь больше не было Рума, и ничто не удерживало в теле измученную душу.

_Только прошу: как бы ни был высок взлёт — всегда помни, что когда-нибудь закончишь, как я, как все мы. И ещё, Турция... позаботься о малыше._

Связь губ прекратилась и я резко разомкнула глаза, не найдя перед собой никого.

 

*******

 

Людям довольно сложно представить, что из себя представляет сущность воплощения, его память и сила.

Так уж получилось, что душа (или, по крайне мере, нечто похожее) есть у каждого разумного существа в нашем мире. Думаю, понятно, какой смысл я вкладываю в слово «душа» — всё самое хорошее и плохое, все воспоминания, чувства и прочее. Народы здесь не исключения. Что-то вроде души есть у нас, с разницей лишь в том, что, во-первых, мы куда могущественнее людей и потому обладаем некими «колдовскими» способностями, в том числе и возможностью восстанавливаться после любых повреждений; во-вторых, смерть сама по себе для нас ещё не является концом. Ну, для людей тоже, но они переходят в иной мир, где получают кару или вознаграждение. Дать оценку жизни целого народа тяжело, поэтому в Рай или Ад путь закрыт.

Что же тогда? Тут всё очень сильно зависит от гибели.

Умершие самостоятельно растворяются, покидая мир и переходя в некий аль-Арааф, о котором ничего толком неизвестно. Те, кому умереть «помогли», становятся жертвой сильного. Да, это может показаться чудным, но воплощения способны поглощать друг друга. Видимо, создавая нас, Всевышний решил устроить соревнование, где остаться должен был только один. А потому, когда одно государство пожирает другое, народы тоже сталкиваются и в конечном итоге начинают кружиться в неком смертельном танце слияния, и одному придётся умереть, а другой получит всё от погибшего. Победивший действительно получает всё: не только власть над землями и людьми, что скорее для правителя, но и личность в собственное распоряжение. Открытую дверь к умениям, к памяти, к силе, что превосходит любое колдовство и которым обладает лишь дух народа.

Однако есть и обратная сторона: чем больше копишь в своём разуме эти «трофеи», тем больше ослабляешь сознание. Со временем чужие воспоминания и чувства начнут подменять собственные, воплощение уже не будет понимать, где заканчивается он сам, а где неудачливый соперник.

К счастью, такое случается нечасто, ведь ни у кого нет возможности поглощать побеждённых без разбору. Для этого нужны немалые усилия в покорённой земле, нужно иметь сильную и выносливую культуру. Поэтому почти все завоёванные страны превращаются в слуг, но не растворяются.

Мне с поглощением приходилось сталкиваться не так уж редко, но всё это было довольно однообразно.

Да, правда в том, что я была далеко не единственным ребёнком в семье. Османский бейлик был лишь одним из многих, очень многих. Остальные долгое время были гораздо сильнее и влиятельнее меня. Но победить просто: пользуйся чужими распрями и проскальзывай между войнами, прибирая к рукам всё плохо лежащее. Так мои «любимые» родственники, один за одним, оказывались под властью османского дома.

Что происходило с их личностями? Они исчезали, растворялись во мне. Черты их характеров и воспоминания наложили на меня отпечаток, но не сильный. Все мои собратья были молодыми, без толкового народа, без целей. Их люди, за исключением кочевников, легко встраивались в меня. И они сами гибли, не выдерживая. Не вижу смысла горевать по этому поводу. Слабые не заслуживают жизни. У них был шанс, но они проиграли. Можно обвинить меня в нечестной игре, ведь у остальных не было владений на Западе, но это уже неважно.

Случай же с Румом был совершенно особенный. Мы были разной веры, разной крови и, чего уж скрывать, наша культура стояла на разных уровнях (сравнение, увы, было не в мою пользу, и я это понимаю). Никаких причин для наших народов сливаться не было. По крайней мере мне казалось так первое время. Но всё же было кое-что.

Валентин был не просто немолодым, он был старым. Больше тысячи лет и это только в привычном для всех имперском облике. За такое время любой народ выдохнется и устанет, а народ одряхлеет и начнёт сдаваться.

Может быть, ему самому казалось, что все неудачи — это только испытания, ниспосланные Создателем, что Империя его отца вот-вот возродится, стоит только постараться, но со стороны было очевидно, что это закат.

Словно выброшенная на берег рыба, он мучился в агонии, барахтался, пытался сделать хоть что-то, но, говоря честно, смотрелся очень жалко. Вся эта возня после войн в молодости была просто смехотворной, лишь показывала, как он изменился и измельчал. Некогда Халифат отнял у него земли от Сирии до Магриба, мой отец забрал Анатолию, славяне украли Балканы, а я петлёй сжимала свои владения вокруг него. К концу жизни некогда могущественный Рум контролировал одну лишь столицу! Это не говоря о том, что он несколько раз прибегал к чужой, в том числе и моей, помощи для решения своих проблем и платил унизительную дань султану. Да и перед самым концом целовался в дёсны с латинянами, ища выручки... не осталось и следа былого величия.

И народ его это прекрасно понимал. Но только вот никакие люди не могут жить без страны и правителя. Раз уж кесарь уже не мог их защитить, то оставался только мой султан и я сама.

Действительно, о чём ещё мечтать? Ведь у них появлялась возможность стать частью молодой и быстро растущей державы, принимать участие в победоносных походах, сделать большую путь к власти. Для этого всего-то и надо было, что принять ислам, ну, может, перейти на мой язык. Подумаешь — трудности! Зато какое будущее. В том числе и для меня, ведь чем больше людей — тем крепче кулак, ударяющий врагов.

Но моему Руму от этого становилось только хуже. Всегда плохо, когда собственные люди предают тебя. Именно предают. Уж я-то знаю, сколько бывших кесарских чиновников пошли во служение Мехмеду, в том числе и ещё до того, как Город пал. Не самая красивая история, но уж как есть.

В итоге это закончилось тем, чем закончилось: силы иссякли, Рум получил свой меч и белоснежный саван, а я... что получила я?

Теперь, когда уже ничего нельзя изменить, я смогу признаться самой себе, что любила его. Не стоит вспоминать все эти поэтические рассказы о любви, где кто-то из героев обязательно жертвует собой или ещё каким-нибудь способом доказывает свои чувства. Моё отношение к Руму было другого порядка.

Я не собиралась ничем жертвовать ради него, напротив, мне хотелось, чтобы он любил меня безвозмездно, забыв о собственных нуждах. Я хотела завоевать его, подчинить, сломать, играться с ним, словно он был не древним призраком погибшего государства, а постельным мальчиком, которыми и поныне торгуют итальянцы. Мне хотелось захватить его, во всех смыслах, осушить до дна, как кубок с вином. Можно даже сказать, я хотела чувствовать... хм, как это сказать? Чувствовать его в себе, не могу подобрать других слов. Чувствовать, что он всегда со мной и к моим услугам.

Насмешка судьбы жестока: моя мечта исполнилась. В некотором роде, хотя когда я только поняла, то пришла в ужас.

Я поглотила его, как некогда это случилось с бейликами.

Хотя я говорила, что часто его люди становились частью моих, но мне почему-то не приходило в голову, что это может привести к смерти Рума. Ведь не случилось ничего такого с балканцами. Впрочем, они-то были гораздо моложе Валентина и ещё не истратили всё отведённое время. Не исключаю, что он просто устал от и добровольно отдал мне свои силы, понимая, что живым уже ничего изменить не сможет. И не только силы. Я чувствовала, что его воспоминания остались со мной.

Сначала это происходило мимолётно и незаметно, но позже я поняла, что, прогуливаясь по Истанбулу, периодически начинаю видеть город не своими глазами — то срубленный крест над Айя-Софией появлялся, то уничтоженная статуя кесаря, то люди становились словно из прежних времён. Память Рума начала выплывать и временами закрывала мою собственную. Прежде я легко могла подавлять такое, но ведь он прожил долго, даже слишком долго. Ночью это становилось невозможным, я могла видеть целые дни, недели и месяцы чужой жизни. Это не так хорошо, как могло бы показаться, хотя бы потому, что совершенно не высыпаешься и голова страшно гудит. Как будто мозгу уже слишком тесно в черепе и кость вот-вот затрещит.

И это даже немного страшно — чувствовать, как осколки чужой памяти соседствуют с твоей. Ведь Валентин мёртв и ощущать его прежнего казалось диким.

Но буду честна: мне не хочется подавлять это. Я не уверена, но, если подумать, часть его души осталась у меня. А значит — опять же, не могу утверждать, но хочу этого — я смогла бы поговорить с ним. Может не с совсем настоящим, но Румом, который теперь полностью мой. Могла бы рассказать ему столько всего, могла бы спросить совета, если вдруг понадобится. Мы наконец-то смогли бы поговорить без намеренного затягивания, теперь-то нет смысла хранить тайны. И чисто по-человечески мне очень не хочется мириться с его смертью, признать, что он ушёл навсегда. Ну как же я без своего закадычного врага?

Мне хочется этого и Рум наверняка чувствует мои помыслы, потому что видения приходят всё чаще.

 

*******

 

Кажется, я не совсем верно поняла его желания. Валентин действительно оставил мне свои воспоминания. Но только чтобы я могла выполнить его волю. Хитрый грек! Понимал, что уже сам ничего не сможет сделать и оставил это на моих плечах.

Копаться в чужой памяти — как искать неизвестную книгу в тёмной библиотеке, при этом не имея рук. Мало приятного, когда не можешь руководить, но я постепенно учусь. По крайне мере его последняя воля выплыла довольно быстро.

Не было никаких конкретных указаний и просьб, только образ мальчишки, имя — _Ираклис_ — и название города —  _Афины._

Что он там говорил? Позаботиться?.. Кажется, возраст совсем замучил и он забыл, с кем имеет дело. Я — повелительница и завоевательница, а не нянька, пусть даже для его бывшего воспитанника. Да и как можно было до такого додуматься? В каком же положении должен находиться несчастный мальчик, если помочь ему должна я?

Я не интересовалась воплощениями греков. Афины, насколько мне известно, принадлежали какому-то итальянскому роду. Крошечное, в общем-то, государство и ни разу не самостоятельное. Сам Рум этими землями, а значит и их воплощением, не распоряжался со времён той сокрушительной войны с франками, когда он ещё чуть не погиб, потеряв Город и владения на Западе.

Ну ради Аллаха, попросил бы помочь Криту или Кипру. От них хоть какой-то толк был бы, людей в рабство продать или флот посадить. А эти Афины несчастные тысячу лет никому не нужны, жалкие руины былого величия, о котором уже и сами греки потеряли память.

Но, несмотря на всё ворчанье, просьбу Рума я всё же выполню. Просто глупо оставлять христиан. А уж найду я нужного мальчишку или не найду — посмотрим. Хотя если подумать, он наверняка непростой. У него с бывшим хозяином они были близки, раз уж из всех он вспомнил Ираклиса. Какие же тайны он там хранит?

У меня будет возможность подумать об этом во время штурма.

 

*******

 

Это удивительно.

Каждый раз когда я смотрю на мальчишку, то снова вижу своего Рума.

Нет, правда, они очень похожи. Не знаю, как выглядел старший в детстве, но почти уверена, что Ираклис — его копия. Ну, если сравнить со взрослым. Такие же зелёные, как идеальное море, глаза; такие же волосы цвета добротной глины; лицо и фигура, чуть угловатые и неестественные, как у статуй; и, конечно, манера держаться — эта лёгкая небрежность ко всему происходящему, выражение вечной усталости и отрешенности, будто бы ничто происходящее вокруг его не касается. По своему опыту я знала, что Рум был не далеко так выдержан и хладнокровен, скорее хотел казаться таким. Он ведь, случалось, гневался и как же бывал прекрасен в гневе! Яркий и мощный, перекрывающий любое чужое влияние, как полуденное Солнце, так что даже смотреть больно.

Его младший был скорее Луной. Свет, исходящий от него, сложно было назвать палящим и греющим. Откровенно говоря, он был мрачен. Вечно с какой-то грустью в глазах, без улыбки. Он всё время думал о чём-то. Порой, бывало, придёт к берегу и сидит там часами, уставившись в морскую пустыню, да всё проговаривает что-то про себя и чертит на песке. Я бы многое отдала, чтобы узнать, о чём же он так часто думает.

Но при первой встрече мне это было ещё неизвестно. Паша притащил найденного в Афинах мальчишку, и я махнула рукой, велев отвезти его к себе в Истанбул. Пускай привыкает к новой столице, а мне ещё предстояло заняться Румелией.

  
Прошла пара месяцев, прежде чем я вернулась в сверкающий дворец султана. И, конечно, захотела встретиться со своим приобретением. Каким бы чудным мне не показался мальчишка с самого начала, Рум проявил о нём большую заботу, а что было важно ему — теперь должно быть важно мне, как наследнице венценосной Империи.

— Так ты у нас кто будешь? — пропела я, подойдя сзади к мальчишке и запустив руку в жесткие волосы.

Он тут же насупился и принялся вырываться.

— Я — Эллада, — отряхнув меня, заверил он. — Ираклис.

Снова подивившись его серьёзности и отсутствию страха, я хитро прищурилась и обошла его, оказавшись спереди.

— Эллада была вашей матерью? — не без интереса уточнила я. — Значит, теперь ты исполняешь её работу. Не справляешься. Как видишь, мне все греческие земли пришлось заново собирать. И не до конца ещё.

Мальчика мои слова до глубины души возмутили, так, что он даже вскочил, злобно сверля меня взглядом. Учитывая, что я была выше, то это смотрелось донельзя забавно. Пока он не начал говорить.

— Ты, неверная, не смеешь говорить со мной так. — Он притопнул ногой и обвёл руками комнату, желая охватить всё пространство вокруг себя. — Константинополь тысячу лет был сердцем моего брата. Теперь он мёртв, и все его владения достанутся мне. А ты — вор, забравшийся в чужой дом и ещё имеющий наглость ввести себя в нём, как хозяин.

Теперь пришла моя очередь возмущаться. Не могу сказать, что за свою жизнь я не привыкла слышать оскорбления и дерзость. За время общения с кочевыми бандитами, которые ещё пару лет назад грабили караваны на просторах Великого Пути, приходилось выслушивать очень многое. Не говоря уже о бесчисленных проклятиях, которыми меня одаривали христиане, в очередной раз бездарно проиграв какую-нибудь битву и потеряв в лучшем случае честь, в худшем ещё и деньги, земли, владыку. И чего только не было! _Разбойница, неверная, змея, азиатское отродье, дочь шакала_  — и это немногие приличные, остальные просто придётся опустить. Но, знаете, каждый раз я реагировала (и продолжаю реагировать) одинаково: багровею от гнева, скреплю зубами, проклинаю обидчика про себя и бью, сколько хватит сил. У всего должны быть последствия, и за слова надо уметь отвечать. Оскорбляешь — будь добр, подставь морду под кулак.

Но сейчас ведь передо мной стоял не поверженный воин, а ребёнок. Ребёнок, чьего родного человека я убила и которого захватила, как раба.

Ярость на вкус омерзительно-горькая, но я глотаю, не подавившись. Нет, простыми побоями я это дело решать не буду.

— О, вот какой ты у нас, эллин. — Дрожь в голосе почти выдаёт меня, но воля всё же оказывается сильней. — В таком случае, буду ждать от тебя громких побед. — Небрежно махаю рукой, усевшись на пол и всем видом показывая, как мне не важны его слова. — А пока можешь посидеть у себя в комнате. Болгария покажет тебе путь.

Ираклис ещё больше злится, но на этот раз предпочитает сомкнуть губы плотней и уйти, оставив меня одну. Остаётся только устало вздохнуть и придумать метод получше.

  
Как оказалось, этот мальчишка действительно Греция (Эллада).

Память, оставленная Румом, не могла помочь добиться покорности — ибо уже услужливо показала, что прежде грек был послушным воспитанником и старший не имел с ним серьёзных проблем (ну, за исключением нужды защищать его земли от варваров, но так всегда бывает). К характеру подобраться было сложнее, да и большую часть жизни мальчишки его брат просто не помнил. Видимо, эти воспоминания давно стёрлись за отсутствием яркости.

Хотя нет, тут я лукавлю. Стёрлось почти всё о царях и битвах. Многое другое сохранилось.

Я помню, как два брата гордились своей столицей и помогали людям восстанавливать её после чумы; помню, как два брата заботились друг о друге, особенно как старший рвался к младшему, вырвать его из рук славянских дикарей; помню, как два брата любили друг друга и помню, как разрывалось сердце старшего, когда младший оставался в чужих руках, особенно когда остался там навсегда. Этой любви хватало сил, чтобы перебороть смерть своего хозяина и начать влиять на меня. Да, простым людям такое понять сложно, но иногда чувства могут существовать дольше, чем одна жизнь.

Желание Рума отнять у латинян и арабов все свои бывшие земли, бывшие земли Греции, передалось мне. Когда пришёл новый образ, — безграничное теплое море и скалы до неба — я поняла, что от меня хотел мой драгоценный.

Я должна собрать осколки его Империи. Десятки других воплощений, некогда сбежавших из большого дома и возомнивших о себе, будто могут жить самостоятельно. Всех и всё, что когда-то принадлежало Валентину, от Магриба до Хабеша и моря хазар. Но первой моей целью станут греческие земли, украденные итальянцами. Неплохая идея, верно? Те страны слабы и могут рассчитывать разве что на свои смешные кораблики. Впрочем, дело не только в итальянцах. Там, где-то в Анатолии и Крыму, ещё есть пара огрызков Рума, возомнивших себя наследниками его славы. С ними разберусь в первую очередь.

От этих мыслей меня захватывает азарт. Новые победы, новые земли! Я не совсем забываю об Ираклисе, но теперь мне кажется, что гораздо лучше будет закончить с остальными эллинами, а уже потом говорить с «настоящим».

Глубоко-глубоко в душе пускает корни чувство привязанности к мальчишке, оставленное его братом. Без должного ухода оно может забраться слишком далеко и неизвестно во что выродится. Но вот прямо сейчас меня это волнует меньше всего.

Победы-то на вкус всегда сладкие и пьянящие, так что кого угодно забудешь.

 

*******

 

Дети, особенно неродные, существа очень сложные и до ужаса раздражающие. В чём-то почти люди, но как же иногда хочется взять одного конкретного поганца и начать душить, пока он не испустит дух.

Ведь он же невыносим! Нет, дело не в словесной дерзости, если бы. За десятилетия (для нас, естественно, промелькнувшие куда быстрее, чем для людей) Ираклис умудрился заставить меня пожалеть о захвате его земель тысячи раз. Потому что приходится возиться с греком, выслушивать его частные стенания об ужасных зверствах и произволе пашей, а ещё постоянно наблюдать его закаменевшее лицо, от которого живот противно скручивает.

Как можно быть таким унылым? Как у него получается одним своим видом нагонять такую тоску, словно я не одерживаю победу за победой? Сплошные загадки. Возникает ощущение, что Рум своей последней «просьбой» решил мне отомстить за все проигрыши. Что же, у него получилось.

Говоря честно, я совсем не умею общаться с детьми. Я была самой младшей в многочисленном потомстве Сельджука и не знала необходимости заботиться о ком-то, в отличии от моих старших. Не было у меня и своих детей, балканцы, попавшие ко мне во служения, уже были взрослыми, порой на века старше меня, так что хлопотать над ними не было нужды.

Раньше это казалось счастьем, ведь воспитанники были бы жуткой обузы для воительницы. Мне не хотелось проявлять к кому-то заботы, мне хотелось слуг, которые исполняли бы мои капризы, воевали бы за меня и занимались мелкими делами, на которых не хватит державного времени. Свободная жизнь, правда?

Но теперь случилось иное.

С одной стороны, я понятия не имею, откуда подступиться к греку. Он меня, скажем так, не не жалует, это чувствуется в каждом его взгляде, тут даже слов не нужно. Всё наше общение сводится к его молчаливым проклятьям (уж я-то знаю, о чём он думает) и моим приказам.

А с другой — со временем у меня возникает всё больше удивительных при одном виде Ираклиса. И вновь людям понять это сложно, но, кажется, чувства Рума к брату действительно передались мне. Всё чаще, когда я видела грустного мальчишку, я не злилась, а хотела развеять его печаль. Или просто обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Он ведь может сколько угодно дуться, но я чувствую, как он слаб и растерян. Брошенный, он постоянно оглядывается и ищет дружбы, но ничего не находит.

А мне так хочется... хочется что? Заботиться о нём?..

Это смешно. Он мой санджак. Я должна хотеть получить от него налоги и добиться повиновения, а не развлекать. Я ему ни сестра, ни мама, ни тётка, вообще никто.

Но стоит так подумать, как голове раздаётся голос: ты _должна_  смотреть за ним. Хотя про доброту к нему, но от этого часть сердца не перестаёт тянуться к чужаку и бывшему врагу.

Я знаю, чей это голос. И ещё я знаю, что не смогу заботиться о Греции так, как это делал его старший. Нянькой меня быть никто не заставит.

Но это не значит, что я не могу... ну, ведь, что в этом странного?  _Глупый гяур так похож на моего Рума..._  Во рту от этих мыслей становится совсем сухо.

Внешне я максимум года на три-четыре старше, он уже не младенец, как раз в том возрасте, когда мальчишка-христианин попадает либо в янычары, либо в какой-нибудь «необычный» гарем. И я вижу, что он переходит в новой возраст и я... наверное, это неуважение к памяти Рума или просто лёгкое поведение, но меня не может не тянуть к Ираклису. Чувства, оставленные его братом, во мне сильно исказились, хорошо это или плохо. Исказились так, что мне хочется о нём не только заботиться.

Он ведь, знаете ли, красивый. Даже немного сладкий на вид. Интересно, а как на вкус?

Тут хочется себя одёрнуть, ведь нельзя же жить мимолётными страстями и впадать во грех по первому зову сердца.

Я всё ещё не могу расстаться с чувствами к Валентину, но, как назло, это только усиливает мою привязанность к Греции.

Они ведь действительно похожи. Младший говорит или занимается чем-то, не замечая меня — а я постоянно вижу старшего.

Мне его очень не хватает. Не хватает во многом потому, что я успела к нему сильно привязаться, убедить себя, как мы бы могли хорошо жить вместе, как он смог бы полюбить меня, но как только попыталась воплотить мечты в жизнь — всё обернулось для него смертью.

Тут даже было чувство вины, ведь убила-то его я, пусть не желая этого. Был и странный зуд в душе, ведь чувства, спустя столько лет, остаются, и сердце ещё может победить разум, но вот проявить это всё не на ком.

Мне очень хочется, чтобы кто-то, кто-то очень похожий на моего Рума,  _почти мой Рум,_  любил меня. И я бы этого «какого-то» тоже любила бы, как могу и умею, пусть с опытом пока что всё грустно.

Да и почему ему не любить меня? Разве его жизнь не стала лучше после вхождения в мой дом? Я собрала его земли воедино, освободила его крестьян, позволила его патриарху властвовать над всеми православными в Империи, в конечном итоге его богатейшие дети преданно служат моему султану и не знают горя, став твёрдой опорой трона. Я не желаю Ираклису зла, я никому из бывших жителей румского дома его не желаю. Просто теперь я, как законная наследница, должна вернуть все потерянные земли. Всем так лучше будет. И тем более лучше будет Греции, ведь он будет первым среди них, в память о прежнем господстве греков в теперь уже моих землях.

Наверное, ему ещё нужно осознать все плюсы своего положения. Да, точно. Нужно осознать. А я помогу по возможности.

 

*******

 

Первый раз за столько времени мне потребовалась от остатков валентиновой памяти помощь. Нет, дело не в Греции и его безобразном поведении. Теперь мне приходится иметь дело с гораздо более опасным воплощением.

Персия.

Он был мёртв восемь с половиной веков. Все, кого я когда-либо знала, рассказывали о нём исключительно как о мёртвом. Бывшие обитатели его дома говорили мне, что арабы разрубили его на куски и раскидали по всем землям от Тигра до Аму-Дарьи. Никто и представить не мог, что спустя столько веков забвения он восстанет из руин, это было просто невозможно.

И всё же это случилось.

Его возвращение произошло неожиданно и быстро. Просто пришла весть, что где-то в Тебризе вождь шиитов (да сгорят в Аду эти рафидиты!) провозгласил себя шаханшахом. Моего султана это возмутило, меня тоже, ведь «царём царей» может быть только Аллах! А когда выяснилось, что шах ещё и объявил себя равным Пророку (храни его Аллах и приветствуй) и жаждет обратить правоверных в свою ересь... Быть большой войне.

Почему-то в этот раз Персия прочно связался с кочевниками, что было странно для страны, которую столько веков держать земледельцы. Я давно стараюсь не иметь дел с этими обезумевшими дикарями и по возможности истребляю. Как выяснилось, столь жесткие меры для меня только на пользу ещё и потому, что теперь бандиты, живущие в моих пределах, все чаще стали смотреть на восток. Ведь обещания шаха были столько заманчивы! Естественно, начались восстания. Подозрительно успешные и к тому же одобренные кызылбашами. Они почти джихад мне объявили.

Я понятия не имела, что делать, но знала другое — Рум когда-то веками воевал с Персией и даже одерживал над ним победы. Последняя их война оказалась столь разорительной, что пару лет спустя Халифат без особых проблем завоевал все его земли и убил, как тогда казалось, навсегда. Да, самому Руму тоже пришлось несладко, но победить он всё же смог, не один раз спасая себя, будучи уже на краю пропасти.

Естественно, что он знал, как справиться со старым врагом. И я начала звать.

Если бы только внутренний голос можно было сорвать, то это непременно случилось бы.

Но Рум всё же откликнулся.

  
_— Прошло столько времени... Он и правда бессмертен? — Мужской голос заполняет сознание, но я не могу разглядеть его обладателя, потому что вокруг одна лишь сырая тьма._

_— Прости. — Снова он и ещё слабый щелчок, от которого несуществующее пространство озаряется мягким светом._

_Глаза почти болят, но я быстро приспосабливаюсь. И вижу его... моего Рума! Это невозможно, это наверняка мираж, но вот прямо сейчас он стоит передо мной в своём любимом пурпуре. Глаза снова начинает щипать, но теперь от неожиданной влаги. Мне хочется кинуться к нему, обнять, поцеловать, избить за то, что явился только сейчас. Но, заметив мою дрожь, мужчина лишь приподнимает руку, давая понять, что сейчас не время._

_— Знаешь, мне всё детство повторяли, что только я, сын Рима и Греции, смогу сокрушить Персию. Так, как это сделали мои родители сотни лет назад. «Козёл запада низвергнет возгордившегося восточного овна». — Он усмехается, уже не обращая внимания на меня. — И я нанёс ему такую рану, после которой не оправляются. Пусть и пришлось заплатить за это грандиозную цену. И всё же — я знал, что пока моё сердце бьётся, он не сможет возродиться. Но теперь получилось. — Он снова смотрит на меня. — Он много веков был заперт в настолько глубокой адской трясине, что никому из смертных туда не пробраться. Если Кир жив, то накопленной злобы ему хватит на тысячу лет. А ещё он наверняка знает о моей смерти, а значит полон решимости взять реванш. Он уже доходил до Европы. Дважды. Он убьёт всех на своём пути, но попытается ещё раз._

_— И-и-и чт-то я могу с-сделат-ть? — Голос дрожит, но я быстро утираю слезу и беру себя под контроль. Поговорить мы ещё сможем, а так я тоже могу погибнуть от чужих рук._

_— У Рима было много лиц, — он произносит это удивительно спокойно. — Он был языческим, католическим, православным. Теперь он стал исламским. Что же, значит, такова воля Создателя. — Мужчина рассеяно разводит руками, показывая своё смирение. — Но даже если Город сменил хозяина — он не потерял от этого свою силу._

_— Не понимаю. — Мне остаётся только беспомощно цепляться за его слова._

_— У тебя моё сердце. — Он неожиданно оказывается совсем близко и берёт меня за руку. — И моя сила. В тебе теперь течёт моя кровь. Потому что я этого хочу. Ты имеешь всё, что нужно. — Теперь его голос становится решительным, и я сама чувствую невольное воодушевление. — Ты победишь Персию и изгонишь его за Загрос, на восток, где ему самое место._

_— Рум, я...._

_— Нет времени. — Он прерывает меня и легко толкает назад._

  
Вернувшись в мир, я озлобленно извергла проклятья, с силой растирая слёзы по лицу.

Он опять струсил! Опять не захотел решать наши, гораздо более тяжёлые, проблемы!

Впрочем, за одно ему спасибо сказать стоит — я теперь в ярости и порву на куски любого, кто осмелится подвернуться под руку. Ах, что там говорит султан? Кызылбаши вторглись в Анатолию и хотят отнять земли кочевников? Ну, Персия, ты сам этого хотел!

  
Снова соль от крови, запах пороха, блеск сабель до куда хватит взгляда, предсмертные крики и вопли раненых. И снова победа.

Я омыла свою саблю в шиитской крови сполна. Я взяла и разграбила столицу лже-мессии, а моему султану достались его богатства и даже гарем, который шах бросил, спасая свою шкуру от янычар.

И, что самое приятное, я смогла увидеть Персию. Он был красивым. Не как Рум, но вполне сносен — молодой внешне, полный неудержимой мощи, с глазами-солнцами и почти огненной шевелюрой. Он скалился и смеялся, обвиняя меня в трусости за пушки и ружья. Он полез на моих людей безо всякой защиты на теле, с одной саблей, ведь только такая битва достойна настоящего воина.

О, каким же наслаждением было видеть, как весь его задор исчезает, вместе с красотой, которую мои «трусливые» пушки превратили в кровавое месиво. В отличии от шаха, ему скрыться не удалось. Без ног и с раскуроченной грудью бежать было бы довольно трудно.

Я испила до дна очередную победу, но это едва ли сделало меня счастливей. Теперь она была на вкус не сладкой, как молодое вино, а пресной и даже немного вяжущей. Я помчалась в Истанбул, потому что у нас с Румом ещё был намечен серьёзный разговор. Хочется ему этого или нет.

  
_В этот раз сон выбираю я, поэтому повсюду горит красный свет, а наверху сияет белоснежный полумесяц._

_Валентин снова является ко мне, но теперь я вижу на знакомом лице лишь усталость._

_— Ты брезгуешь мной? — Мой вопрос заставляет его закатить глаза._

_— Лишь в той мере, в какой мёртвые брезгуют живыми. И предотвращая твой следующий вопрос: дело не в нашей прежней вражде._

_— Я люблю тебя. — Язык не слушается меня, но я почти силой выталкиваю эти слова наружу._

_— Я знаю. — Он небрежно отмахивается, заставляя меня на секунду застыть, но тут же собирается и продолжает: — Прости, это прозвучало жестоко. Просто я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь._

_— Почему?! — Мой голос срывается на хрип, но я ещё держусь._

_— Потому что я умер, — он поясняет это таким голосом, будто говорит очевидное нерадивой воспитаннице. Он подходит ближе и мягко кладёт свою руку мне на плечо, а потом издаёт измученный вздох. — Я очень не хотел приходить больше, но, видимо, без этого не удалось бы. Асли, мне действительно жаль, что я оказался твоим первым... любовным опытом. Потому что я рождён для чего угодно: для войны, для науки, для заботы о братьях и сёстрах, но только не для той любви, которая горит в тебе. И к тому же, зачем тебе любить призрака? Моё время давно прошло. Если бы я и мог что-то воплощать, то только вместо Ираклиса, а я этого не хочу._

_— Так всё дело в этом мальчишке?.. — Теперь я уже не могу сдерживаться и ограда чувств падает. — Он заменил тебя?! И зачем ты его мне подсунул?.. Ты вообще представляешь, каково это — я пытаюсь забыть тебя, но всё время вижу его и снова думаю только о тебе! Аллах, как же сильно я тебя ненавижу..._

_— Турция, довольно. — В голосе Рума звенит сталь, заставляя меня захлопнуть рот. — Мне жаль, что всё вышло так, как вышло. Но худший выбор, который у тебя сейчас есть — это заняться бесконечным самоедством, убив всю молодость на воспоминания обо мне и о наших отношениях, которые ты сама же и выдумала. Я умер, и теперь нужно смириться с этим. Моя судьба была достаточно долгой, и жалеть мне не о чем. Да и толк? Изменить всё равно ничего нельзя. Я не хочу цепляться за земную жизнь и превращаться в злобного, одержимого ненавистью духа, как это случилось с тем же Персией, кстати. Ты хотела бы мне такой судьбы?_

_— Нет. — Я киваю и прячу взгляд. Он только качает головой и бережно приподнимает моё лицо за подбородок, так что наши глаза оказываются на одной высоте._

_— Асли, — теперь он говорит почти с нежностью, от которой сердце замирает и тает, но разум не даёт забыться: он наверняка собрался прощаться. — Прошу тебя, это действительно не нужно. Я не злюсь на тебя, теперь уже нет. Для меня это был удар милосердия. Я уже давно чувствовал, что умираю, со времён той войны с латинянами... Последние два века раны не заживали и мешали мне нормально жить. Хорошо, что ты прекратила это. И хорошо, что есть кому понести мою силу. А чувства личные всегда ограничены во времени. Было бы ещё хуже, дай я тебе время привыкнуть ко мне. Лучше оглянись вокруг себя. Неужели нет избранника помоложе и поудачливей?_

_Он улыбнулся и слабо взъерошил мне волосы. Я попыталась ухватить его за руку, но он вырвался без усилий._

_— Я слишком задержался, родители заждались. А ты возвращайся в реальность. Тебе есть о ком думать._

_Красный начинает уступать глубокому синему. Рум растворяется в новом цвете, а я ухожу вместе с прежним._

  
Иногда так случается, что сдерживать в себе чувства больше нельзя. Это как в пустыне, где после месяцев засухи наступает сезон дождей. Вот только с небесной водой всегда приходит гроза и страшные ураганы, разрушающие всё на своё пути, вырывающие деревья с корнем. И с чувствами похоже: враз нахлынув после долгих попыток не выпускать бурю наружу, они могут уничтожить хрупкий разум и слабое тело.

За какой-то миг на меня накатило понимание — я видела его последний раз. Было много лет, когда я не принимала, не думала, отвлекалась. Я даже хотела призвать колдовство, лишь бы не мириться с этим.

Мой Валентин ушёл. То есть, теперь правда, без обмана, что душа-то со мной. Он ушёл навсегда и ясно дал понять, что я больше не должна пытаться дотянуться до него. Что не стоит даже пытаться, потому что он сам не хочет этого.

Не хочет чего, кстати? Разговаривать со мной? Быть со мной вообще?

Ну да, естественно. Глупо было бы отрицать.

Я убила его и ещё удивляюсь, почему он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего.

Поэтому он ушёл, точно. Ему не хочется даже видеть меня. Он меня презирал. Он считал меня дикаркой, чего никогда не скрывал раньше, но на старости решил сделать вид, будто мы и при жизни мило ладили. Лицемер. Ненавижу.

_Ненавижу._

Сначала меня захлёстывает животная ярость. Я скриплю зубами, крепко сжимаю ладони, оставляя красные порезы от ногтей. Чувствую, как кровь приливает к багровеющим лицу и шее. Гнев крепкой хваткой сжимает тело, так что становится тяжело дышать. Всё нутро клокочет и дрожит, озлобленность требует выхода, крысой выгрызая душу, лишь бы увидеть свет.

Мне так хочется, первый раз за всё время так хочется увидеть рядом с собой хоть одного неуклюжего слугу или непокорную страну, лишь бы получить повод, лишь бы выплеснуть свою обиду хоть на кого-нибудь. Лишь бы получить возможность сделать с кем-то сейчас то, что я уже сделала с Персией: схватить и бить, издеваться, пока не останется только груда бессловесного мяса. Я понимаю, что если теперь не дам выход своей ярости, то она сожрёт меня. Я чувствую, как пожар внутри облизывает радужки глаз, заставляя их отсвечиваться, как огненные язычки обугливают сердце, заставляя его черстветь.

Я не могу выкинуть образ мужчины из своей головы и это наталкивает меня на прекрасную мысль. Греция.

Да, конечно же Греция.

Я знаю, кто доставляет мне больше всего проблем, знаю, кто всё время пропускает мимо ушей мои приказы и выворачивает их наизнанку, знаю, кто издевается надо мной, каждым движением, каждым словом, каждой омерзительной черточкой ужасного тела в точности копирует мою ненаглядную ненависть. Я очень много терпела. И плевать, что теперь он сам ни в чём не провинился. Долго ведь терпела. Он должен был понимать, что расплата наступит.

Ноги почти меня слушаются, так что я быстро встаю и нахожу выход из своей комнаты. Султан забросил этот свой дворец, отстроив побогаче и унеся за собой гарем, так что я знаю — меня никто не окликнет. Здесь только я и покорённые воплощения. И одно конкретное, совсем рядом, буквально десяток шагов прямо, ещё пять направо и ровно одна дверь. Луна в зените, я знаю, что мальчишка в своей постели, да он почти всегда здесь (ещё не хватало позволять ему разгуливать где попало).

_Ненавижу._

Вижу мирно сопящего Ираклиса — и на меня накатывает новая волна. Теперь во рту появляется яд, я уже готова исторгнуть проклятия, но пока лишь шатающимся шагом оказываюсь рядом.

На постель оказывается не так уж легко забраться, тело всё с большей неохотой откликается на призывы разума, но я справляюсь. Оказываюсь сверху, всё же сумев не разбудить.

На нас падает белый свет Луны и моё дыхание снова сбивается. Я не издаю ни одного шороха, ни одного вздоха. Только смотрю на пленника, который своим видом уже свёл меня с ума.

Так хочется впиться в это красивое лицо ногтями, расцарапать и разорвать. Так хочется искусать эти губы до крови, рвать волосы до последнего клочка, ударить что есть сил и выбить все ровные зубы, так хочется... хочется поцеловать нежно, по-сестрински в лоб, прижать к груди, чтобы чувствовать ровное дыхание и мерное биение сердца, прижать и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Так хочется забрать всё тепло и отдать всё своё, лишь бы ему никогда не хотелось выбраться из моих объятий.

_Ненавижу._

На лицо грека падает блестящая в ночи слеза, потом ещё одна. И ещё. Мои губы дрожат, я пытаюсь сдержать это, уже из последних сил, но наверняка выгляжу очень жалко. Влага совсем застилает глаза, так что я нескоро замечаю, что мальчишка проснулся и в полуужасе-полуудивлении смотрит на меня. Но эти чувства быстро уступают место нескрываемому раздражению.

— Ты опять перебрала с вином, сарацинка? — бросает Ираклис с презрением, слабо пытаясь вытолкнуть меня. — Если хочется разделить с кем-то постель, то иди к своим славянским шлюшкам. Хоть ко всем сразу, а мне не мешай. — Он фыркает и дёргается, заставляя меня отодвинуться и сесть.

Наверное, это самое постыдное, что я когда-либо делала. И жалеть придётся не один раз.

Я разревелась.

Больше никак не скрываясь и не пытаясь что-то там удержать, я просто позволила себе лить слёзы, бить кулаками мягкую постель, выть почти по-волчьи, хлюпать носом и потом снова надрывать голос. Не знаю, что было с Грецией в этот миг. Мне вдруг стало всё равно. Я потонула в жалости к самой себе. Мне не хотелось ни о чём и ни о ком думать, кроме себя самой.

Кажется, лицо начало опухать от слёз и того, как яростно я пыталась утереть их, лишь больше распаляясь и в отчаянии начав царапать щеки. Лишь бы почувствовать телесную боль и унять другую, гораздо более сильную.

Очень хотелось хоть на что-то отвлечься. И этим чем-то оказались чужие руки на моих плечах.

Повернувшись, я с трудом разглядела Ираклиса и его лиственные глаза, в этот момент принявшие форму идеального круга.

— Ты... ты чего, сарацинка? Я ведь... ну, я ведь не хотел как-то... обижать тебя. — Он рассеяно потёр шею, явно не понимая, что говорить. — Да даже если и хотел. Разве нужно из-за моих глупостей так горевать? Всё же дурная ты.

Меня его слова озлобили, что было ясно по искривившемуся лицу. Хотя куда уж больше.

— Прекрати использовать это слово. У меня имя есть. Красивое, знаешь ли, — с детской обидой в осипшем голосе бурчу я. — И тебя это не касается.... хотя нет, ещё как касается! Ты во всём виноват!

— Я?! — Он возмущённо упирается руками в бока, сверля меня осуждающим взглядом. — Ты заявилась ко мне посреди ночи, залила мне всю кровать, но виноват почему-то я! С логикой совсем не дружишь? Если пойдёт дождь, когда тебе не надо, то виноват тоже будет плохой Греция?

— Маленький дурак. — Снова хлюпки. — Такой же, как твой старший брат.

— Не смей так говорить, убийца!

— Да, ты только дурак. А он ещё был трус. — Я жую нижнюю губу, уже совсем не разбирая свои слова. — Не могу поверить, что любила его.

— Ты... что?.. — Он осматривает меня с ног до головы так, будто видит в первый раз. В его взгляде слишком много недоверия, его почти можно почувствовать кожей. — Ты врёшь! Ты ненавидела его, как ненавидишь всех христиан! Поэтому и убила. Ты такая же, как Персия. Убиваешь и жрёшь других.

От этих слов уже не хочется злиться. Хочется снова начать реветь, потому что мне до глупого больно слышать их. Сердце неприятно колет.

— Разве я в чём-то проявила свою ненависть к тебе? — В моём голосе столько горечи, что Ираклис растерян и не смеет перебить. — Когда я пришла, ты был не со своим братом. Ты был во власти латинян. Славяне, которых ты так защищаешь теперь, без перерывов грабили твои земли и резали Рума заживо. А остальные младшие, а, Греция? Их всех растащили по чужим домам. И это сделала не я, это сделали твои «единоверцы», с которыми вы так жаждали соединиться. Но ты ведь уже не помнишь или не хочешь помнить. Не хочешь помнить, как многие — ох, насколько же многие — твои люди приветствовали моих. Сколько твоих людей и людей Рума перешли ко мне, стали опорой моего трона и собрали вашу Империю заново. А то, что мои Османы потомки ваших кесарей ты тоже не помнишь, правда? Да нет, всё ты помнишь. Только понять не хочешь. — Я чувствую новую волну плача и отворачиваюсь от мальчишки. — Я любила Рума, как умела. Я никогда не хотела ему смерти. Думала, нет, была уверена, что вместе мы станем сильнее, чем врознь.

Ираклис колеблется. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но быстро закрывает, не найдя слов. А потом всё же собирается.

— Ты сейчас всерьёз?..

— А на что это ещё похоже?! — Я озлобленно ударила кулаком, заставив кровать качнуться. — Сдохнуть мне в страшных муках, если я хоть на одно слово соврала.

Я вижу, о, как же сейчас я ясно вижу его терзания. Он первый раз смотрит на меня с такой беспомощностью, что его становится жалко.

— Просто он трус, он решил, что легче меня бросить. — Вбираю воздуха столько, сколько могу и медленно выдыхаю, сумев взять себя в руки. — Вот поэтому и умер.

Плач уходит, и я чувствую себя опустошенной. Душа теперь походит на разграбленный храм, откуда раздосадованные язычники выкинули последний идол. Мне уже ничего не хочется, кроме как заполнить эту пустоту. Чем угодно заполнить. Кем угодно.

Я снова смотрю на Грецию, всё ещё не способного выдать что-то осмысленное. Теперь мой ум оказывается удивительно свеж, как воздух после дождя. И я первый раз без задних мыслей замечаю, какой он симпатичный мальчонка. Эта мысль заставляет меня слабо улыбнуться. Он замечает это и хочет что-то сказать, но я останавливаю его жестом и упираюсь ладонью ему в грудь. Легко провожу линию до предплечья, замечая его дрожь. Он с каждым мигом понимает всё меньше, а вот я всё больше.

Мягко уложив его обратно, я легко обвилась вокруг худенькой фигуры грека, будто бы не замечая его пылающих щёк. Он пытается пошевелиться, но я останавливаю его.

— Пожалуйста, — я прошу его с такой мольбой, как если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь. — Хотя бы ты не бросай меня. _Пусть только этой ночью._

Не знаю, о чём он сейчас думает. Не особенно-то и хочу знать. Гораздо приятней вслушиваться в его движения, засыпая под удары юного сердца. Первый раз ночью мне не хочется вспоминать Рума. Первый раз мне становится по-настоящему тепло.

 

*******

 

Творящееся в фанфике непотребство очевидно нуждается в объяснениях. Не загружая читателей излишней информацией, я лишь выделяю несколько пунктов, которые помогут понять замысел:

1) Турецкие султаны всегда считали себя наследниками византийских императоров. Помимо реального родства османской династии с Комнинами, можно отметить многое другое: и объявления Мехмедом Фатихом себя "кесарем Рума" и "защитником восточного христианства"; фактически доставшуюся по наследству туркам греческую администрацию с чрезвычайно талантливыми кадрами, позволившими наладить управление Румелией (европейскими владениями Порты); ну и тот факт, что значительная часть турок ещё поколение назад были... ромеями. Но по тем или иным причинам предпочли отказаться от этой идентичности. Не всегда насильственно, далеко не всегда.

2) Греция в момент османского завоевания была разделена на множество слабых государств, большая часть которых находилась под суверенитетом западноевропейских, "латинских", стран. В том числе и сердце современной Эллады, Аттика. Думаю, понятно, что греческим крестьянам там было... в общем, судите сами: феодальные порядки; постоянное принижение в пользу "приезжих"; попытки обратить в католицизм; высасывание ресурсов в пользу метрополий. Особенно отличись в этом Венеция и Генуя, но были замешаны и Неаполь с вольными французскими/испанскими рыцарями.

(Вишенка на торте: четвёртый крестовый поход, после которого Византия никогда не оправилась и умирала на протяжении двух веков, был не в последнюю очередь результатом венецианских интриг, ведь тамошним купцам хотелось свободного рынка, а не конкурента. В итоге итальянцы замечательно поживились, а турки получились возможность захватывать ромейские земли в Азии. Занавес)

Думаю, фразу про тюрбан и тиару все слышали. Но вообще, довольно часто турецкое завоевание рассматривалось как  _освобождение._ Ведь греки-то, что характерно, первые пару веков признавали Османидов наследниками своей славы. Учитывая, что положение людей в основном улучшилось — неудивительно. После установления османского господства, население всего Балканского полуострова будет беспрерывно расти на протяжении трёх столетий, в отличии от Анатолии, кстати. Явно не от ужасов мусульманского господства.

Ну и серьёзную роль в этом играло чувство "богооставленности". Если коротко, то христианские народы Ближнего Востока столкнулись с удивительной вещью: они веками боролись с превосходящими исламскими силами. В этой войне они уповали на Бога. _И Бог им не помог._ Падение Константинополя произвело на восточных христиан шок, и многие начали задумываться, что мусульмане-то, возможно, правы (раз побеждают — Бог на их стороне). И слова Валентина тут очень характеры. "Значит так суждено". Греки больше остальных привыкли, что их бьют. И потому предпочли сохраниться в рамках Порты... но об этом в следующих сериях ;)

А, ещё кое-что. Момент с Персией тоже непосредственно указывает на наследственность Турции от Византии. Фишка в чём: ведь персы (не только) очень часто называли турок "румами", то есть римлянами, как до этого они называли византийцев. Действительно, получилось символично: Иран был "мёртвым" государством на протяжении многих лет, фактически не представлял из себя единое целое восемь с половиной веков (с момента арабского завоевания). Однако спустя меньше двух десятилетий после падения последнего византийского осколка, Исмаил I Сефи, вождь шиитского религиозного ордена (родом из современной азербайджанской провинции; кстати, есть мнение, что этот самый орден — ни что иное, как переделавшиеся в мусульман зороастрийцы, ну да ладно), поднял Иран из руин. Опирался он при этом на кочевые племена туркоман и иранцев (курдов, луров, талышей, etc), которые жили в том числе и на османских землях, естественно были недовольны невозможностью грабить всё что хочется. И — следите за руками — в этот раз очередная попытка персидского правителя узурпировать всю власть на Востоке была сломлена _державой со столицей на берегах Босфора._  То есть новым Румом! Определённо, как-нибудь я напишу про это отдельный мистический мини.

Напоследок хочется предупредить: **этот фанфик не ставит своей целью достоверного до последнего слова отображения исторической действительности.** Читатели, надеюсь, прекрасно отдают себе отчёт в том, что реальная история — это колоссальная резня всех со всеми. Если отображать исключительно "как было" (ТМ), при этом даже не пытаясь представить, что воплощения — это отдельные личности со своими чувствами, то большую часть работ по хеталии, особенно исторических, можно просто выкинуть. И 99% пейрингов забраковать как реальности неугодные. Моя работа — лишь своеобразная романтическая история, балансирующая на грани любви и ненависти. Естественно, что я сглаживаю острые углы и пытаюсь как-то уравновесить факты. Иначе читать (да и писать) было бы совсем тошно. Спасибо за понимание.


	2. Chapter 2

Ах, вот же как иногда бывает: тебе чего-то хочется. Очень сильно хочется. Вот действительно сильно-сильно хочется. Настолько, что ты понимаешь, что если это не получишь, то просто не сможешь дальше нормально жить. И источник желаний, что неудивительно, совсем близко, стоит только протянуть руку — и всё, спелый плод сорван, осталось лишь надкусить и почувствовать долгожданный вкус. Казалось бы, никаких сложностей, но…

…Но каждый раз, стоит только подумать об возможности хотя бы приблизиться к необходимому как воздух, как тут же из шайтан-знает-каких глубин разума вылезает липкий страх, утаскивая за собой на дно сердца всю волю. Сомнение паутиной опутывает разум, так что не хочется больше думать об этом.

И, даже находясь в шаге, сходя с ума от одного взгляда на столь нужное, ты всё равно скрипишь зубами и проходишь мимо.

Просто потому, что так надо.

Потому, что тут же выплывает столько вопросов (и все, как будто их специально выбирают, не имеют ответов), что легче броситься в море, чем попытаться ответить хотя бы на половину.

И можно сколько угодно изводить себя, в итоге это лишь больше отдаляет от цели, заставляя разочарованно вздыхать и дальше заниматься самоедством. Грызть себя изнутри в надежде, что не придётся ничего делать, и уже порядком переспевший плод сам упадёт в рот, а ты будешь как бы и ни при чём. Мечты-мечты.

В общем, мы с Грецией всё же провели одну ночь вместе.

И нет, не смейте опошлять это событие!

Я тогда умудрилась перед ним чуть ли не всю душу вывернуть и оказалась измотанной до такой степени, что еле-еле управляла осипшим голосом и трясущимися руками, не говоря уже о, скажем так, чём-то другом. Ираклис оказался либо слишком воспитан, чтобы пользоваться подвернувшимся случаем (нет, правда, он меня ни разу не тронул _там,_  где ему ещё точно рано), либо слишком неопытен для этого. А, может, всё дело было в потрясении, от которого он не смог избавиться, даже заснув. Наверняка и во сне не переставал биться над вопросом: а что же это за кошмарная сказка, которую он имел возможность наблюдать?

Да, я рыдала, а потом, не сумев даже скрыться, заснула в его руках.

Нет, даже хуже. Я попросила его об этом. Попросила его разделить со мной ночь, одну ночь.

Ах, какой позор на мою голову! Я — луноликая царица и воительница, сокрушившая столько царств, убийца неверного мира, повела себя, как какая-нибудь капризная хатун, у которой отняли одну забаву и она решила слезами получить другую, ведь едва ли найдётся мужчина (не важно, насколько он молод или стар), способный выдержать девичьи слёзы. Воистину, поведение, очень «достойное».

Сказать по чести, я это прекрасно понимала и понимаю. А потому, почувствовав первые лучи Солнца, поспешила выпутаться из объятий крепко спящего грека и скрылась сначала в своей комнате, а потом и вовсе удалилась к султану заниматься делами. И, к своему стыду, с тех пор прошло много времени, но вот встретиться с Грецией снова я так и не решилась. Больше того — я всеми силами избегаю встречи, передавая ему все приказы через других балканцев или просто слуг.

Ну как, как мне смотреть ему в глаза теперь? Даже если мальчишке хватит уважения не вспоминать мою слабость, я-то это забыть не смогу.

И дело даже не в том, что мне обидно осознавать, что я перед кем-то проявила себя _вот так_. Думать об этом и правда немного неприятно, но не слишком. В конце концов, меня как-то по Анкаре в железной клетке протащили — и ничего, не умерла ни от стыда, ни даже от тяжести ран.

Просто я знаю, что как только увижу Грецию, то не смогу выкинуть из головы нашу ночь. Ту самую ночь, когда мне было так  _хорошо_.

Раньше, стоило закрыть глаза, ко мне возвращалась память Рума: тусклые моменты битв, переговоров, интриги кесарского двора, разговоры кого-то с кем-то — сплошной хаос, боль, кровь и бесконечная серость прошедшей жизни. А ещё воспоминание о завоевании мной Истанбула, вместе со смесью из отчаяния, страха и смирения, которые он испытывал в тот момент. Было просто невыносимо почти каждую ночь переживать смерть, пусть и чужую, не настоящую для меня, но такую до зубовного скрежета реальную. И наутро оставалось горькое послевкусие. Сильно тошнило и хотелось не идти заниматься делами, а завалиться обратно на кровать, спрятаться и больше не вылезать.

Однако теперь оказалось, что тёплого тела рядом для счастья и спокойствия вполне хватает. Что, пока я сплю под биение мальчишеского сердца, меня больше не беспокоят обрывки из памяти Рума. И я могу полностью наслаждаться сном, когда разум не терзает сам себя, а просто погружается в столь желанную тьму. Где нет ни боли, ни страха, ни желаний

А ещё, что тоже очень приятно, где-то на краю всё равно чувствуешь. Чувствуешь, что не одна. Что рядом с тобой не пугающая размером ложе, а живой человек. Хотелось бы ещё сказать — любящий тебя человек. Но эти слова застревают на полпути.

Это тоже была причина, почему мне теперь сложно встретиться с греком.

Я всё никак не могу понять, что же мне от него надо. Он же не подушка и не одеяло, чтобы об него греться. И не талисман для отпугивания дурных мыслей. Ираклис всё ещё остаётся живым, со своими желаниями и нуждами, о которых я должна помнить, если хочу... что хочу? А шайтан знает. То, что мы либо продолжаем прятаться друг от друга, либо оба дуемся, не в силах друг друга терпеть — это ведь не дело совсем. Не думаю, что он не понимает, что я уж точно его не ненавижу и не хочу такого ребячества. Хотя бы из выгоды он должен со мной говорить.

А вот я сама не знаю, что делать и на какие разговоры настраиваться. С момента нашего расставания меня не покидает чувство нужды в нём, необходимости ощущать его рядом с собой, держать за руку, прижиматься плечом — что угодно. Иначе разум зудит, как стая разъярённых шершней. Выразить это словами непросто.

Да и не хочется произносить громких слов. Просто Греция мне нужен.

Эта мысль заставляет ужаснуться. Ведь Рум тоже был мне нужен. И я помню, чем это для него закончилось. Но то старое чувство умирает. Я чувствую, как оно медленно, но верно распадается, не выдерживая времени и, чего уж там, жизни. В сердце становится как-то до противного пусто.

После нашего последнего разговора стало понятно, как он ко мне относится. Нет, не презирает, наверное, даже не брезгует. Но не любит, никогда не любил. Да и умер он, что вроде бы знаю, но я никак не могла признать.

А вот младший брат рядом, совсем рядом. И сам наверняка тоже что-то чувствует. В конце концов, он ведь не прогнал меня, верно? И не сделал больнее, хотя мог бы, хватило бы одной фразы. Он дал мне то, в чём я так нуждалась. И вовсе не он от меня сбежал и даже не пытался. Может быть, ну, если подумать, он…

_Асли, подожди, вернись в реальность. Не стоит утешаться миражами. Это удел слабаков._

Я понимаю, что это вряд ли закончится хорошо, но слабые огоньки уже разгораются внутри меня, угрожая поджечь душу заново. Нужно чем-то заняться и, если не потушить их, то хотя бы не подбрасывать дров.

Приходится отвлекать себя работой, ведь хоть так голова перестаёт пухнуть от раздумий и становится немного свежее.

Вот сейчас, например, я разбираю письма от других держав.

Переполненные угрозами от запада давно отправились в море. Я даже не стала ничего читать. То, что нужно знать о положении дел в Европе, султан отлично знает и без моих подсказок. А читать одно из раза в раз (о том, как они меня раздавят и вернут Истанбул христианскому миру, как изгонят обратно в Азию, бла-бла-бла) не хватит никаких сил и тем более желания.

А вот посланиям, пришедшим от мусульман, стоило уделить время. Всё же после завоевания Египта я стала новым халифатом, а мой султан, как повелитель правоверных, теперь должен следить за всей Уммой. Да, может быть далеко не все её части признают мою власть, увы, ереси достаточно и у нас, но хотя бы не отказываются говорить. Что обнадёживает, ведь скоро помощники будут нужны мне во всех частях света.

Больше всего моё внимание привлекло письмо, пришедшее от Персии, ведь это был не просто пергамент с текстом, а настоящая посылка, даже не одна: каким-то чудом пережившая дорогу корзина сладостей и прочего, вроде дурманящих сортов кофе и чая, дорогие ковры и побрякушки: от сверкающих, но простых золотых колец до искусного кинжала с самоцветами всех оттенков. Что приятно, погнутая сабля, та самая, с чалдыранской битвы, в знак нежелания больше сражаться со мной. Ну и самое замечательное, что всё это принёс мне Ирак, воплощение земель сладких и бегущих рек, которые достались мне в последней войне. Скромный и приятный, но блеклый юноша.

Неловко заминаясь, он сказал мне, что Куруш (так звали его бывшего владыку и моего нового уже не врага) только просит допускать его людей к шиитским святыням. И, в знак примирения, того, что «наши державы должны не воевать, но украшать и дополнять друг друга», шлёт эти богатые дары.

Эти слова доставили мне немало веселья. Каков злодей! Сам развязал войну, сам её проиграл бездарнейшим образом и сам же теперь просит мира, да ещё какими словами. Впрочем, ничего удивительного и, можно даже сказать, что вполне умно. Ведь я намного сильнее и он это знает, а потому спешит наладить отношения и укрыться от чужих глаз. Раны, оставленные мной, были очень глубоки, касаясь даже сердца. Он точно ещё нескоро сумеет оправиться от них.

Я сижу в своей комнате и уже собираюсь читать письмо от Марокко, который наверняка опять жалуется на испанцев и их попытки завоевать Магриб, но меня отвлекает чьё-то шуршание. Удивлённо округлив глаза, я невольно тянусь к сабле рядом, но тут же раздаётся жалобное «мяу» сзади, будто кто-то просит меня не принимать крайних мер.

Повернувшись, я обнаруживаю перед собой кошку.

Персидскую кошку, из той самой породы, которых Куруш так любит (сам же их вывел), но которые совершенно не могут жить без хозяев. У неё чистая белая шерсть и тёмно-синие глаза, а ещё какая-то тусклая бумажка на шее. Я аккуратно открываю, как оказалось, записку и вижу только одно слово. Вернее, имя.

«Ширин». Просто и со вкусом, а вот бумага почему-то запятнана красным.

Пушистая красавица слабо мурлычет и запрыгивает ко мне на колени, устраиваясь удобнее. Я млею от маленького комка тепла и запускаю пальцы ей в шерсть, от чего кошка довольно прижимается ко мне, заставляя умилиться ещё больше.

Видимо, она была подарком Персии, вместе со всей той грудой богатств, но осталась незамеченной в их блеске. И, честно, порадовала меня куда больше любого золота и оружия.

Потому что я обожаю кошек. Они красивые существа, а ещё умные, ведь надо же так уметь пользоваться людьми!

Раньше я имела возможность держать при себе питомцев только с берегов ванского озера или Румелии, но последние какие-то совсем худые и серые. А эта такая яркая и длинношерстная. Я не раз слышала, что за такими нужен особый уход, потому что они во всём зависят от людей и не умеют жить самостоятельно. Это не те кошки, которые будут бродить в поисках еды, а к хозяевам возвращаться только вечерами. Неужели Персии так нравится тратить время даже на расчёсывание роскошной, но очень прихотливой зверушки? Я его плохо знаю.

Подарок требовательно толкает меня в живот, заставляя опомниться. Смотрит прямо мне в глаза и ещё раз повторяет свой жест. Ну да, естественно. Хочет есть.

— Ширин, ах, Ширин, — я ставлю её на пол и иду добывать что-нибудь на обед. — И где же твой Хосров?

 

*******

 

Море терзает бухты Истанбула, сверкая смесью зелёного и синего.

Я наблюдаю за природой уже пару часов, поглаживая лежащую у меня на коленях Ширин.

Да, я так и не встретилась с Грецией.

В горле образуется колючий ком от этой мысли. Я понимаю, что тянуть вечно нельзя, что рано или поздно мы столкнёмся. И, если я так и не решусь, то это наверняка произойдёт либо случайно, либо по воле самого Ираклиса. Причём второе много хуже, ведь будет означать, что я его интересую. А мне этого очень хочется, но при этом по-детски страшно.

Когда тянешься к кому-то, при этом понимая, что это не совсем хорошо, то как-то легче не получать взаимности. Ведь тогда чувство можно задушить под предлогом «я же ему не интересна». В обратном же случае желание сказать о своих переживаниях будет только больше, потому что появится шанс на взаимность.

Надежда, что ты можешь кому-то нравиться — худшее чувство из возможных. Ведь тогда же в голове возникают сотни вариантов, как же вы будете вместе прекрасно уживаться, как проводить ночи под Луной и дни у моря, как, в один прекрасный день, он полюбит тебя. Я-то прекрасно знаю, как это должно быть в сказках, начиталась в своё время поэм и рассказов. Только вот придумать себе сказочный мирок ещё не значит воплотить его в жизни.

Кошка мнётся и спрыгивает на пол, тут же скрываясь из комнаты. Я провожу её удивлённым взглядом и направляюсь следом. Последнее время она почти не берёт еду от меня. Вряд ли Персия дерзнул бы подарить мне больную, да и выглядела она вполне здоровой.

Ширин со своим мирным характером и любовью к долгим ласкам мне очень понравилась, почти что ближайшая подруга, как бы это смешно ни звучало. Я часто рассказываю ей о своих переживаниях, зная, что она, конечно, всё понимает (достаточно видеть взгляд синих глазок в эти моменты), но уж точно никому не расскажет.

Белый хвост исчезает в новой двери, и я вовремя возвращаюсь из раздумий, заметив, что моя девочка оказалась в комнате Ираклиса. С чего бы это? Не замечала раньше у него любовь к животным. В любом случае, я теперь, наверное, должна вернуться к прежнему поведению и сбежать, пока грек не увидел меня. Но вместо этого хочется заглянуть внутрь. Что я и делаю.

От развернувшейся картины становится как-то совсем, до смущения, тепло на душе. Ширин любовно трётся вокруг мальчишки, пока тот даёт ей кусочки мяса. Она ловит их и снова вертится рядом, всеми силами показывая благодарность. Он довольно улыбается и проводит рукой по её спине, вызвав волну мяуканья.

Удивительно, до этого я и представить себе не могла, что Греция может быть с кем-то нежен. Он казался если не мрачным, то очень закрытым. Да, благодаря памяти Валентина я знаю, что он очень даже умеет (или умел) и смеяться, и улыбаться, и даже шутить над другими. Но теперь это всё воспринимается совсем по-другому, когда я вижу расцветающую в зелёных глазах теплоту и улыбку, лёгкую и чистую, как солнечные лучи весной.

Сердце сладко замирает и начинает ныть, пока я смотрю на него. Удержать изломленного от восхищения вздоха не получается.

Он поднимает на меня глаза, ещё не уничтожив в них заботливое выражение, но успев добавить немного недоверия и даже раздраженности, что я застала его так, да к тому же зашла без стука.

— Какие интересные у нас гости, — он бросает последний кусочек и смотрит на меня. В его взгляде подозрительное любопытство, как если бы он собирался проверит какие-то догадки.

— Я пришла за… — язык заплетается, с трудом удаётся удержать дыхание и снова заговорить. — Просто Ширин так часто уходит, — отворачиваюсь, пытаясь скрыть стремительно краснеющее лицо, — теперь понятно, к кому.

— Ширин? — он снова гладит её, не показывая, что заметил моё смущение. — Вот как. Я-то ломал голову, как её зовут. Хотел дать имя, но вот она ни на какое не откликалась.

Грек, прежде сидевший напротив окна, встаёт и медленно подходит ко мне. Я невольно замечаю, что с нашей первой встречи он стал стремительно догонять меня по росту.

— Турция, послушай, — он переминается с ноги на ногу, желая начать разговор. Мне почему-то кажется, что он готовился много дней. От этого ни разу не легче.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой насчёт… кхм, ну ты наверняка сама догадываешься, — он оказывается в паре шагов, заставляя меня неосознанно отступить назад. — Я понимаю, что быть страной не так просто. У нас всех случаются неприятности. Если ты просто хочешь забыть ту ночь — я выполню твоё желание. Для этого необязательно прятаться от меня.

На эти слова я лишь возмущенно фырчу. Ну да, как же, от него прячусь. Если бы от него, а не от своих, давно превратившихся в нераспутываемый клубок, чувств. Тогда всё было бы намного проще.

— Но над твоими словами я подумал, — снова сомнения, так ясно проскальзывающие в его глазах и голосе. — Мне не кажется, что ты врала. Думаю, нам больше не стоит так, кхм, враждовать. Я бы хотел мира.

Он с огромной неуверенностью протягивает мне руку, явно рассчитывая на дружеское рукопожатие и ответ «да, давай попробуем».

Многие решения приходят и продолжают приходить ко мне внезапно. Бывает, что какая-то идея, давно появившаяся, но ещё толком не осознаваемая, громом ударяет в голову и требует выхода. Вот, к примеру, мне очень хотелось заткнуть грека. Заткнуть и показать ему своё отношение.

Я хватаю его и притягиваю к себе, впившись поцелуем в его губы.

Сначала очень поверхностно, но быстро углубляя, вталкиваясь языком сквозь слабо сжатые зубы. Изучаю его изнутри, до самого далёкого места. Размыкаю связь, оставив между нами тоненькую блестящую ниточку. Хищно облизнув губы, улыбаюсь, мелькнув острыми кончиками зубов.

Вытянутое лицо Греции, безо всяких сомнений, того стоило.

Он глупо пялится на меня, касается пальцами рта и тут же одёргивает, как от чего-то горячего. Я с трудом могу понять, какие же чувства разрывают его сейчас. Удивление в глазах перекрывает всё остальное.

О, мне всегда нравилось наблюдать, как люди теряют равновесие и связь с миром. Ведь бывает же так — ожидаешь всё что угодно, но случается совсем непредвиденное! Наверняка Ираклис так себя и чувствует. А иначе как объяснить его почти сон на ногах?

Я понимаю, что всё в моих руках. Ещё раз улыбнувшись, теперь до очевидного довольно, разворачиваюсь и ухожу из комнаты, бросив перед исчезновением:

— Ты видел то, что совсем не должен был. Но так уж быть — прощаю.

Греция наконец-то приходит в себя и даже хочет остановить меня, но уже не успевает. Я захлопываю дверь перед носом мальчишки, а за ней он меня уже не найдёт. А вот сможет ли потом? Тут всё зависит только от него.

 

*******

 

Наверняка многие могут сказать, что я — непоследовательная и капризная девушка, слишком легко меняющая свои решения.

Что же, не буду скрывать. Это правда. Но я никогда не считала это недостатком. Ведь это же так прекрасно и удивительно: уметь подстраиваться под жизнь, без проблем отбрасывая старые правила и принимая новые. Не просто плыть по течению, но подставлять свой парус под нужный вечер, чтобы помчаться за горизонт.

Небольшого разговора с Грецией мне хватило для понимания того, чего я хочу.

Сперва я хочу понять, как он ко мне относится. Я всё ещё считаю, что глупо надеяться на что-то. Всегда нужно проверять, являются ли надежды оправданными или нет. Мне нужно знать, действительно ли грек способен ответить на мои чувства хоть какой-то взаимностью. Потому что если я позволю себе погрузиться в мечты, то это может закончиться, как с Румом. Когда в моей голове всё смотрелось чудесно, а потом суровая жизнь с грохотом разбила всё, да ещё растоптала осколки. Лучше уж сразу понять, что не права, так будет намного легче смириться. Если действительно не права, конечно.

Но это Греция и его выбор. А вот я сама поняла, что мне нужно.

Мне он нужен. Очень.

Если раньше, ещё до завоевания Истанбула, я изводила себя мыслями о Валентине, то теперь это место занял Ираклис. Я не могу перестать думать о нём, мне становится хуже, когда я не вижу, не чувствую его. Тогда это привело к постоянным войнам, чтобы уже никогда не расставаться с источником желаний. Теперь он находится у меня в руках, осталось только узнать, что же у него в голове творится.

Раньше я говорила, что людям сложно понять такое. Но теперь я знаю: нет, некоторые люди проходили через страсть и прекрасно меня поняли бы. И ещё я знаю, что в моей жизни вряд ли было и будет нечто более правильное.

_О смертный, разум свой к раздумью призови,_   
_И ты постигнешь: мир воздвигнут на любви._

_Когда на небесах любви возникла сила,_   
_Она для бытия нам землю сотворила._

_Был в жизни дорог мне любви блаженный пыл, —_   
_И сердце продал я, и душу я купил._

Слова, вырезанные поэтом — но не кинжалом, а тем чувством к жене, что было с ним до последней строчки и до последнего вздоха. О, теперь я понимаю, насколько же всё в мире связано! А может просто Аллах решил подшутить над нами, расставив столько забавных случайностей.

И я могу признать, что ошибалась. Это совсем не как с Валентином.

Тогда меня захлёстывала весёлая злоба с примесью горькой обречённости, от которой хотелось на себе волосы рвать. Мне не хотелось чувствовать это, и я, погрузившись в завоевательные походы, в конечном итоге решила, что если сокрушу своего главного врага и поставлю возле себя, то избавлюсь от всех страданий. Что это позволит мне заполнить разрастающуюся в душе дыру. Но вместо облегчения я получила серую безысходность.

А теперь… Да, я обещала не предаваться мечтам, но теперь мне так хорошо от одних мыслей! Приятные мурашки разбегаются по телу, от спины до кончиков пальцев, заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия. Это новое чувство, от которого во рту появляется привкус чего-то хмельного и до слипшихся губ сладкого.

Я уже не сомневаюсь в том, что чувствую к Греции, но всё ещё нужно узнать, что думает он сам.

И, как бы это безумно ни звучало, именно поэтому я уже несколько недель прячусь от него.

Нет, о нет, не подумайте! Вовсе не трушу. Да и совсем не прячусь, а скорее бегаю, ведь знаю, что он ищет меня. Обивает пороги остальных воплощений, даже осмеливается поинтересоваться у визиря, постоянно рыщет в столице и караулит во дворце, выходит на еле заметный след — но тут же теряет, ведь переиграть страну в поисках на её же собственных землях невозможно. Я без усилий ускользаю, оставив после себе заметный шлейф из запахов свежего кофе и трав. И знаю, что он с ума от этого сходит, но только больше распаляется и продолжает искать со мной встречи.

Зачем? Потому что мне нужно понимать — ему это важно. Если действительно важно, если настолько же важно, как мне, то я точно знаю — сможет найти. Не смотря ни на какие мои преимущества.

А ещё, буду честна, мне это тоже невероятно греет душу. Всё-таки как же приятно видеть, что кому-то ты так нужна. Могу даже сказать, что у меня есть воздыхатель, теряющий разум от привязанности.

Ведь я вижу, с каким же наслаждением я наблюдаю, как грек медленно иссыхает и теряет все силы, не может спать и есть, но всё равно сбивается с ног и ищет меня. Идёт вперёд, будто пытаясь достигнуть Солнца; терпит неудачу, сгорает от невыносимого напряжения, но упрямо продолжает идти. Словно безумец, одержимый духом, которому плевать на тело и его усталость.

И ведь есть же сорт «безумцев», которые живут силой сердца.

О Персия, твой фарси не зря называют языком любви! Ведь ты умудрился написать поэму под каждую историю, верно?

_Став пленником любви, попав в силки,_   
_Не находя спасенья от тоски,_

_Одной любимой он принадлежал_   
_И без нее не жил и не дышал._

_Так скачет конь у бездны на краю,_   
_Погибель не предчувствуя свою._

_И Кейса те, чей немощен скакун,_   
_Теперь с усмешкой стали звать: «Меджнун!»_

_Меджнун — безумец! Взор его блуждал_   
_И прозвище невольно подтверждал._

 

*******

 

Пыльная чадра слетает с головы на пол. Небрежность выдаёт усталость, что неудивительно, после нескольких часов переговоров. О, сегодня ведь султанский двор ломился от иностранных гостей! И приятно знать, сколько из них желают заключить союз.

Я вернулась к себе уже при свете Луны. Пытаясь не шуметь лишний раз, проникла в комнату, краешком отметив, что Ширин не встречает меня, как всегда.

Лишь когда сбоку раздаётся тактичный кашель, я понимаю, что на этот раз она привела его уже ко мне.

Греция раздражен и взволнован. Его растрёпанные волосы, небольшие круги под глазами и нездоровый блеск в них выдают его без лишних слов.

— И как я должен понимать это шутовство, Асли? — он хмурится ещё больше и скрещивает руки на груди, а я довольно отмечаю, что он первый раз за всё время называет меня по имени.

Растянув губы в улыбке, я обхожу его. Оказавшись со спины, мягко кладу руку на плечо и пальцем провожу линию до ладоней, замечая дрожь. Да, малыш, твоё тело выдаёт тебя, не оставляя шансов оправдаться.

— А как ты бы хотел? — я шепчу ему это совсем над ухом. Он снова вздрагивает, но не пытается отдалиться. Это делаю я, продолжая обтёсывать мягкий разум. — Заметь: я не искала с тобой встречи и даже не пыталась скрываться от тебя. Лишь только ходила по своим делам. А вот ты, что не может не веселить, всё время бегал за мной. Зачем же, мой Меджнун?

Сомневаюсь, что он оценит мою иронию, но всё же.

— Я? — он так искренне удивляется, надо же. — Я просто должен был узнать, что произошло в прошлый раз. И до этого! Ты всё время оставляешь мне какие-то загадки, которые без тебя не распутать.

— Никто не заставляет тебя их распутывать, — я усаживаюсь на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу и облокотившись на мягкую постель. Может быть, неприлично позволять юноше видеть меня такой — в лёгкой одежде и без покрытой головы, но когда это меня волновали запреты веры?

— Что значит не заставляет? А если я сам хочу? — выпаливает грек, но тут же замолкает, прикусив язык, будто сказал что-то не предназначенное для моих ушей.

Конечно, ты хочешь, мой Меджнун. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Это ведь грызёт тебя изнутри. Медленно сжирает, и ты надеешься, что сможешь заполнить пустоту мной. И ты прав. _Только подойди ко мне ближе._

— Так действуй, —  _ещё ближе._

Греция не выдерживает и мигом оказывается рядом со мной. Нависает сверху и мечется взглядом по мне, от высокого лба и розовых губ к полной груди и плоскому животу, которые теперь скрывает лишь ткань платья.

Да, мой Меджнун, я прекрасней всего, что ты видел и что увидишь. И тебя от этой красоты отделяет всего-ничего: расстояние вытянутой руки, телесные тряпки и собственная неуверенность.

_Давай, прикоснись, хотя бы один раз. Поверь — сразу станет легче. Твоя Лейли обещает тебе._

Сейчас он думает именно об этом. Мне больше не нужно проникать в его затуманенные желанием глаза, которые из некогда спокойных светло-зелёных стали поблёскивающими почти-изумрудными. И я знаю, что за огонёк там отсвечивает.

Как же тебе не стыдно, Ираклис? Разве ваша вера не учит отказу от земных благ, от нужд плочти? Разве в вашей Книге не написано, что нельзя предаваться такой страсти, что она от шайтанов?

(Вот за это и не люблю любые священные писания. Вечно они все глубокие чувства между людьми низводят до обыкновенной похоти. А ведь мальчишкой сейчас движет не только она, отнюдь. Это страсть иного рода, когда тело требует близости не по своей воле, а отзываясь на нужды души).

— Помнишь, я в ту ночь сказала, что ты дурак, но не трус? — мои слова режут раскалённый воздух между нами, вынуждая его хоть немного опомниться. — Только не заставляй меня думать, что в тебе кроме ума недостаёт смелости. Всё равно не поверю.

На мгновение его глаза покрываются стеклянной оболочкой, не выражая больше чувств. А потом она трескается, выпуская наружу весь шторм зелёного моря.

Он быстро наклоняется ко мне и впивается в губы, умудрившись даже сбить дыханье. Он упивается поцелуем, как будто пытается высосать из меня всю жизнь и тепло, а потом даёт мне отдышаться. Только чтобы снова прижать к себе.

Я совсем не сопротивляюсь, напротив. Быстро притягиваю скрещенными руками со спины, а потом, на миг задумавшись, обхватываю его ещё и ногами, позволяя вдавить себя в кровать.

Он отрывается от губ, чтобы переместиться на шею, отчего я издаю сдавленный вздох. Ему недостаёт опыта, но правда в том, что у меня его едва ли больше. На самом деле, прежде я никогда не была с мужчиной и весь мой «опыт» — это томные вздохи по Руму и витиеватые описания со страниц поэм. От этого немного страшно, но и радостно от мысли, кто будет моим первым.

Мне всё равно, насколько он умелый любовник, потому что вот прямо сейчас, под его руками, я готова расплавиться, как восковая свеча под Солнцем.

И не буду лукавить: в этот, наш самый-самый первый раз, я ни разу не попыталась взять лидерство. Я позволила ему сорвать с меня одежду, кажется, порвав что-то; позволила изнурять ласками — да, я сошла с ума, пока он доводил меня, но какая же это мелочь по сравнению с тем, как божественно он расцеловал мне грудь (пусть не обошлось без парочки неудачных укусов); позволила проникнуть в себя, но тут же не выдержала. Не смогла потерпеть, пока он возился, пусть чтобы не причинять мне лишней боли, и сама подалась навстречу, вскрикнув от неожиданных чувств. Сначала было больно, но, Иблис, до чего же приятно потом!

  
И дело не только в удовольствии. Я видела, как он смотрел на меня, чувствовала, как он _любит меня_. Телом и тело, верно. Но разве этого мало? Мне, извивающейся в его руках, так совсем не казалось.

Но когда мы оказались на пике, было невозможно не почувствовать нечто совсем другое. На какие-то мгновение мы растворились друг в друге и вся его личность предстала передо мной, как открытая книга. Даже показалось, что мы стали едины, ведь я уже не могла понять, где же начинается мой ненаглядный, а где кончаюсь я сама.

Волна чувств прошла и меня резко выкинуло в холод. Было почти больно. Такое ощущение, что меня оторвали от чего-то большего и вынудили довольствоваться только собой. Но к чему такие мысли? Ведь рядом устало опрокинулся Греция и я могу, не задумываясь, прильнуть к нему.

Сегодня ночью мне было не холодно и даже не тепло. Мне жарко, и я хочу сгореть в этом жаре.

 

*******

 

Я просыпаюсь по-военному быстро. Жизнь в долгих походах отняла привычку валяться в постели. Как же иначе, когда тебя могут в любой момент вспороть кинжалом или даже поджечь.

Не обнаружив рядом с собой грека, немного пугаюсь, чего уж там, даже теряюсь. А вдруг сбежал? Или его вовсе не было, а меня прошлой ночью терзали лишь причуды разума. Но искусанные губы и приятная усталость во всём теле говорят о другом.

Впрочем, я всё же зря поддалась. Ираклис лишь стоит у окна, разглядывая бирюзовое море.

— Я не должен был, — голос нервно дрожит, отскакивая от стен. Он глубоко вдыхает солёный воздух и медленно выдыхает.

— Давай обойдёмся без терзаний, — я откинулась на спину, положив правую руку под голову. У меня нет желания выслушивать его метания. Да, недавно я сама угнетала себя так. Но зачем скорбеть, когда решение уже принято?

— Ты не понимаешь, — он поворачивается ко мне. К моему удивлению, в его глазах я ясно вижу возмущение. — Подобные… отношения неправильны. Они не могут привести к чему-то хорошему.

— Назови хотя бы одну причину, — и всё ещё без интереса.

— Ну, например, я твоя провинция, — грек зачинает загибать пальцы, заставив меня устало закатить глаза. — Мы разной веры, разной культуры. Наши народы достаточно воевали, и это — слишком резкий шаг вперёд.

— Провинция? — весело переспросила я. — Я же говорила уже, что ты — глава румского миллета. Как по мне, очень солидно.

— Хочешь подкупить меня властью над склавинами и влахами? — с недоверием спрашивает Греция, но всё же садится рядом.

Я перекатываюсь к нему и, улыбнувшись, беру за руку. Он сомневается, но я знаю, как подарить ему спокойствие и уверенность.

— Знаешь, когда я получила память Валентина, — на этих словах грек оживляется и обращает всё внимание на меня. — То смогла увидеть и его детские воспоминания. То, что сохранилось от его родителей. Первый — шумный и яркий, сильный и гордый, град на холме, возросший на крови двух братьев и волчьем молоке; вторая — спокойная и рассудительная, храбрая и заботливая, дочь громовержца, рождённая для разума и красоты, — вижу, как радость тёплых воспоминаний сияет на его лице. Каждый человек, каждый из нас, любит давших ему эту жизнь и не сможет сдержать счастья, когда кто-то восхищается родителями.

— Говорят, красное и синее притягивается, — бросаю загадочный взгляд на Ираклиса. — И не зря говорят. Он, раскинув крылья над Великим морем, отнимет у неё свободу, но вручит собственное сердце. Она покорит его — языком, наукой, стихами. Он будет восхищаться ей и подражать. Он вручит ей власть над востоком своей Империи. И ты ведь знаешь, чем закончится эта история. Она подарит ему сына, который наденет кесарский венец после их смерти и примет имя отца.

— Я помню всю эту историю, хоть и родился после, — он мучительно вздрагивает и я замечаю слабый блеск слёз в его глазах. — Но что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

Я вздыхаю. Поворачиваю его к себе и заставляю смотреть прямо в глаза. Со всей нежностью провожу ладонью по лицу и мимолётно целую.

— Не думай, что я хочу сделать тебя трофеем, — теперь в моём голосе нет ничего, кроме серьёзности. Мне очень хочется, чтобы он прислушался ко мне и понял. — Твой брат ушёл и некому управлять варварами Румелии. Некому встать рядом со мной… Ираклис, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что отняла твою семью. Но я не сделала это по собственной воле. И к тому же… ведь у тебя есть другие братья и сёстры! Будь со мной и мы вернём их всех, и не только их! Всех, кто когда-то жил в вашем доме, всех, кто был под вашей властью. И будет под нашей!.. Я не просто так напомнила тебе историю родителей, Греция. Они полюбили друг друга и смогли найти решение в одной державе. Почему мы с тобой не сможем?

Он удивленно вскидывает брови, как будто я произнесла нечто неслыханное.

— Ты же не хочешь предложить мне…

— Всё, что я хочу тебе предложить… — сглотнув, продолжаю. — Это я сама. Ты ведь был прав. Истанбул… Кон-стан-тинополь, — произношу название христиан по буквам, но искренне стараюсь не ошибиться. — И твоё сердце тоже. Наше сердце.

Я притягиваю его к себе и снова целую, глубоко, но без лишней страсти. Греция, к моему радостному удивлению, отвечает пылко и прижимает меня, руками забравшись за спину.

— А знаешь, — переводя дыхание, отвечает грек, — мне кажется это не такой плохой идеей. Миллет, говоришь? Отлично. В таком случае, мне придётся временно покинуть тебя. А то эти склавины народ такой, одних их оставлять нельзя.

Довольно ухмыльнувшись, я отстраняюсь и ищу одежду. Солнце ярко горит и я почти уверена, что великий визирь уже с ума сошёл от ожидания. Некрасиво всё же.

— Но прежде, — грек снова хватает меня и с напором вдавливает в кровать. — Не помешало бы убедиться, насколько ты искренняя.

Хотя, пожалуй, визирь никуда не денется. Кто он такой — указывать луноликой?

 

*******

 

Автор продолжает пояснять © В этот раз отсылки носят скорее культурный характер, нежели историко-политический, но от этого менее важными не становятся.

В тексте используются отрывки из двух произведений персидского поэта Низами Гянджеви.

Первая — «Хосров и Ширин», трагичный рассказ о любви персидского шаха и девушки-христианки. О, читатели заметили совпадение? Да, кошку, которую Асли подарил Персия, зовут по имени главной героини поэмы. Весьма символично, что она у меня тут влияет на сюжет, наконец заставив персонажей встретиться. Немаловажны поднимаемые в оригинале темы: собственно любовь и то, на что ради неё могут пойти люди (далеко не всегда на хорошие вещи).

Вторая — «Меджнун и Лейли», не менее трагичный рассказ о любви арабского юноши Кейса к прекрасной Лейли. Смысл отсылки в том, что Кейс, не получая ответ на свою любовь (из-за мнения общества и робости девушки), начинает сходить с ума и получает прозвище Меджнун, «безумец». В общем, всё это заканчивается плохо, но нам важнее сравнение, которое проводит Турция — между Грецией, который на почве своей привязанности тоже несколько теряет связь с реальностью, и Кейсом, для которого любовь обернулась изгнанием и смертью.

Рассказ Асли в конце, естественно, о древних Риме и Греции. Думаю, все прекрасно знают о сильнейшем культурном влиянии, которое эллины в конечном итоге оказали на римлян. И знают, что Эллада никогда не была для Рима «обычной» провинцией. Проводит ли автор параллель между турецким и латинским господством в Греции? В фанфике есть на это намёки (и ещё будут).

Упоминаемые миллеты — особое деление общества в Османской Империи. Суть в том, что люди были разделены по религиозному признаку: мусульмане, иудеи, христиане-католики/протестанты и христиане-ортодоксы (православные). У всех миллетов, кроме первого, были собственные главы, отвечающие только перед султаном, который сам обладал духовной властью в исламском мире (ибо был халифом и держал в руках Мекку с Мединой). Главой православного миллета был греческий патриарх. И вот тут-то кроется весь смысл! Ведь весь бюрократический аппарат для управления православными, включая церковь, брался туркам из греческих земель. Причём греки чувствовали себя на этих местах весьма комфортно, в отличии от народов, попавших под них, в первую очередь балканских славян и румын (влахов). Этот синтез был настолько внушительным, что некоторые историки называют его «греко-турецким игом» над остальными народами полуострова.

(И немного рабочего: следующая глава будет от лица Ираклиса, ибо пора бы уже описать его взгляд на происходящее, а то как-то однобоко получается. И да-да, я знаю, что немало читателей впадёт в кому ещё на середине чтения, от передозировки чувствами. Я честно предупреждала, что пишу романтический худлит).


	3. Chapter 3

Свеча почти догорела, оставив после себя пару восковых разводов на столе. Я устало протёр глаза и, отложив бумаги, начал сворачиваться. Нужно ещё разложить всё это добро, отделив законченное от брошенного, враждебное от приятельского, изломленный фарси от прямолинейной латыни.

Да уж, здоровью это всё на пользу не пойдёт. У меня уже появилась устойчивая привычка до поздней ночи заниматься переводами (должность обязывает, ничего не попишешь), только на рассвете ложиться в кровать и дремать до полудня. А потом весь день ходить в полусонном состоянии, веселя султанский двор своим неуклюжим поведением. Засыпать прямо посередине разговоров — мало приятного, но тут вряд ли можно винить кого-то ещё, нужно уметь распределять время.

Сегодня я позволю себе закончить пораньше. Пока ещё над Константинополем сияет полная Луна, заставляя дома белеть от мягкого света, а моё бренное тело уже оказалось в своей обители.

Бесшумно проникнув в комнату, я аккуратно прикрыл дверь и выдохнул с облегчением. Потому что знаю, что здесь меня ждёт мягкая кровать и чужое, но такое близкое тепло.

Будучи ребёнком, я мало задумывался, как важно чувствовать кого-то рядом с собой. Но быть воплощением — самое одинокое из всех деяний. Ведь ты должен жить столетиями, довольствуясь обществом только лишь своих людей, будь то простые крестьяне или изнеженные люди власти. Нет, бесспорно, это очень важно, ведь без них (всех) нас бы никогда не было. Но ведь, несмотря ни на какой долг, мы все остаёмся личностями со своими желаниями. А желания наши едва ли сильно отличаются от человеческих: любить и быть любимыми.

И не нужно никаких высоких изысканий, духовного поиска и прочего. Нет, это всё пустая метафизика. Порой достаточно — как мне сейчас — просто устало завалиться в постель и прижаться к другому телу, чувствуя разбегающиеся от внутреннего ликования мурашки.

Я прикоснулся губами к её открытой шее, заставив девушку смешно нахмуриться. Кожа у неё неидеальная, я чувствую это, легко проскальзывая ладонью от плеч до бёдер и насчитывая с десяток шрамов разных размеров. Но мне плевать на все её несовершенства, потому что они делает её такой живой и яркой, как сейчас. Как всегда.

_Как я люблю_.

Зарывшись носом в каштановые волосы, я с наслаждением вдыхаю давно знакомый запах. Её любимый кофе, смесь душистых балканских трав, солёное море Понта и слабое, но резкое и очевидное железо. Последнее всегда пугает и настораживает — я знаю, что так пахнет кровь. Но ещё я знаю, что это чужая кровь, ведь на моём любимом теле пока не появилось ни одного нового шрама.

Асли сопит и бурчит что-то сквозь сон, но я обнимаю её, прижав к себе. Она замолкает и улыбается, обхватив меня руками. Я мягко целую её в лоб, закрывая измученные работой во тьме глаза.

Пожалуй, мне никакой отдых не нужен, ни капельки. Достаточно не отпускать её.

 

*******

 

Порой у тебя складывается весьма определённое отношение к другому человеку. По тем или иным причинам, но ты убеждаешь себя в том, какой он. Особенно если раньше это был твой враг. Ведь врага гораздо лучше представлять бесчеловечным и жестоким. Накинуть на него мраморную маску чудовища и ненавидеть придуманный тобою образ, в котором нет ничего хорошего и быть не может по определению. Так легче ненавидеть и не задумываться, что правда может оказаться куда менее однобокой.

Но так бывает, что враг перестаёт быть врагом. Вот ведь судьба-злодейка! Она даже заставляет тебя терпеть бывшего соперника рядом с собой. Представляете, какого это? Ещё вчера вы пускали друг другу кровь, а сегодня уже приходится улыбаться сквозь зубы и врать про общие цели, один народ и одного правителя.

И, конечно, это вызывает раздражение. Постоянную озлобленность на жизнь, которая заставила тебя находиться рядом с «этим». Приходится глотать гнев, чувствуя, что так скоро им и подавишься.

А потом тебе выпадает наблюдать весьма интересное представление: как маска, та самая чудовищная маска, которую ты с такой лёгкостью повесил на другого, слетает. Так уж случается, что даже самый последний грешник не может быть плохим постоянно. И ты с удивлением смотришь, как выдуманное тобою чудовище исчезает, словно мираж в пустыне. А вместо него остаётся всего лишь человек, такой же, как ты. Со своей болью, своими слабостями и своими желаниями. Даже ничуть не хуже, чем у тебя.

Это ведь, знаете, не так просто осознать, что воплощение Ада на Земле (как тебе раньше казалось) тоже может оказаться обычным человеком. Ведь когда врёшь сам себе, что у другого не может быть других чувств, кроме ненависти и злобы, то начинаешь в это верить. Думаешь, что, может быть, и правда, в этом человеке нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать симпатию или хотя бы жалость.

А потом это всё разбивается вдребезги.

Когда Турция без всякого спроса заявилась ко мне, то я испытал именно это. Потому что та девушка, которую я считал неверной, убийцей моего брата, в общем, чуть ли не сатаной… я до сих пор не могу поверить, что она так разревелась передо мной. Асли плакала, хлюпая носом, как маленький ребёнок, лишившийся чего-то столь важного. Я был поражён так сильно, что просто забыл, что передо мной какая-то там Порта, потому что тогда не было никакой Порты. Была обычная девушка, слабая и очень хрупкая. Ей вовсе не пить кровь христиан хотелось, как мне раньше думалось, а всего лишь почувствовать чью-то поддержку.

Разве я мог отказать? Нет, ни в коем случае! Поэтому и позволил ей прижаться ко мне настолько близко, как могут себе позволить разве что уже супруги. Она вся тряслась, то ли от холода, то ли от вывернутой наизнанку души. Это и не важно, ведь я смог успокоить её, гладя по волосам и напевая мотив какой-то колыбельной, оставшейся в детской памяти.

И когда я снова посмотрел на неё, то не смог не почувствовать разливающееся по сердцу тепло, ведь на опухшем от слёз лице наконец появилась улыбка. Было невыразимо приятно забыть о нашей вражде, хотя бы на время дать себе забыться и представить, что мы вдвоём — просто юноша и девушка, которые нужны друг другу. Это показалось таким правильным и естественным, что я уже не мог думать о том, что когда-то она причиняла мне вред и что сможет сделать это ещё раз.

В голову пришла мысль: а можно ли забыть о вражде навсегда? Особенно когда на неё уже нет никаких сил, да и желания тоже. Можно ли перевернуть написанную страницу жизни и начать новую, не оглядываясь в прошлое?

Я удивленно моргнул и ещё раз взглянул на лежащую у меня на груди Асли.

 

*******

 

Когда привязываешься к кому-то и понимаешь это, то почему-то сначала появляется страх.

Страх потерять контроль, ведь уже не можешь управлять ни телом, ни душой, которые рвутся к объекту желаний, и ты понимаешь, что остановить их не получится. Стоит только симпатии запустить коготки к сердцу, как в тебя будто дух вселяется. Ангел небесный или проклятый демон, не так уж важно, потому что отныне он магнитом тащит тебя к другому человеку, не давая опомниться. Не оставляя шансов на победу в неравной борьбе.

Страх взаимности, ибо такие отношения — это прежде всего обязательства, связывать себя которыми тяжело любому человеку. Обязательства перед другим. Теперь нужно думать наперёд, ведь от твоих решений зависит не только твоя жизнь, но и чужая, тонкой ниточкой привязанная к собственной. От ответственности невозможно получить удовольствие, особенно когда приходится отвечать за целого человека. Ведь кто знает? Один неудачный шаг может серьёзно навредить обоим. И дьявол с ней, с твоей судьбой, но калечить её другому совсем не хочется.

Страх быть отвергнутым, потому что нет ничего хуже любви, которая осталась неразделённой. Чувствовать её в себе — словно быть переполненным кувшином, из которого брызжет вода, но который глупый владелец не догадывается облегчить. Тебя разрывает от нереализованных желаний, но ты понимаешь, что никогда не сможешь это исправить, а потому — медленно тонешь в океане уныния. Сердце проваливается, оставляя в груди зияющую дыру, высасывающую всё оставшееся — все хорошие чувства, все краски мира, всю надежду. А то, что осталось, начинает умирать и гнить, отравляя душу трупным ядом.

И наконец — страх полюбить. Полюбить, проникнуться к другому, по-настоящему и сильно… чтобы потом потерять навсегда. Люди, как ни странно, чаще думают о возможностях плохого будущего. А потому ты тоже начинаешь бояться. Ну, а вдруг? Вдруг с любимым человеком что-то случится? Вдруг что-то случится с тобой и другой останется один на один с горем? И, что самое ужасное, вдруг другой разлюбит или разлюбишь ты?.. Ведь не бывает в этом мире ничего вечного, ничего «навсегда» и «окончательно». Ничего, кроме горького разочарования от провалившихся надежд. Ничего, кроме одиночества, больше похожего на смерть.

Боялся ли я?

Что же, не имеет смысла лукавить: в самом начале мне даже не хватило смелости признаться, что же я чувствую.

А как в таком можно признаться? То есть, можно и в конце концов даже неизбежно придётся. Но в том и дело, что это может продолжаться долго, да к тому же весьма больно.

Прежняя неприязнь, надуманная или нет, но крепко вросшая в душу, очень не хотела уходить. Даже погибая под валом новых и сильных чувств, она продолжала кривыми лапами цепляться за сердце, рвать его на части, озлобленным шепотом зудеть в разуме (Как же ты можешь! Неужели забыл? Предавший память!) и всеми силами удерживать положение. И я сам, привыкнув к этому, всё никак не мог решиться сказать себе — да, то, что я испытываю теперь, можно описать очень многими словами, но ненависти среди них больше нет.

Почему так случилось — другой и не менее занимательный вопрос. Хотя на самом деле здесь нет ничего сложного. Просто когда ты убеждаешь себя в том, что человек рядом с тобой — гнусность каких поискать, а потом оказываешься вынужден успокаивать рыдающее навзрыд «зло», то сомнения возникают сами собой. И начинаешь понимать, что сильно ошибался и что он… она, вернее, не так уж плоха и вовсе не хочет тебя уничтожить. Нет, это ведь не демон во плоти. Всего лишь смертная, с красной кровью в жилах, бьющимся сердцем и душой, способной испытывать боль, любить и скорбеть.

Но вот сказать себе честно «да, был не прав»?! О нет. Это было бы слишком просто.

Меня, рождённого в пурпурном зареве императорской власти, воспитывали совершенно иначе: никогда не признавай своих промахов, даже если ошибался во всём; ликуй и упивайся победой, даже когда от величия не осталось и следа; держи голову прямо и гордо, даже если придётся шеей коснуться орудия палача; не поддавайся слабостям и всегда меняй человечность на силу; никогда и никому не доверяй, каким бы искренним не казался человек.

Моему старшему брату Господь не даровал детей, но кто-то должен был понести венец после его смерти (а он часто оказывался в ситуациях, когда она дышала прямо в затылок). Будучи истинным римлянином, он искренне хотел сделать меня таким же и потому вкладывался, как мог. Вбивал эти принципы — не насилием, но суровостью и муштрой. Но увы, я никогда не был хорошим учеником.

Отдающая холодом логика и детская уверенность в правоте прежних учений вступали в яростный бой с сердцем, которое требовало сдаться безоговорочно. Эмоциям нужно поддаться — или уничтожить их без остатка.

Развернувшаяся в моём разуме война не могла не отразиться на здоровье. Я стал понемногу понимать, что утрачиваю связь с настоящим миром.

Нет, быть честным с собой было ещё страшно. Но в это же время очень хотелось как-то выплеснуть жрущее меня изнутри чувство. Я подумал, что легче убедить себя: это не симпатия и, конечно же, не любовь. Это просто любопытство. Да, точно. Мне просто интересно, чем вызвано столь странное поведение тогда, да и после, когда захватившая меня дикарка упорно пряталась, кажется, стыдясь своих слабостей.

Любопытство, разумеется, тоже порок. Но явно не такой большой, как… не важно. Пока было рано говорить _это слово._

Но ведь есть же у некоторых людей интересное умение: своими ответами создавать ещё больше вопросов! Хотя я и не получил тогда никаких ответов, даже вопросов задать не успел. А вот губы продолжало предательски приятно жечь. Понять, что она пыталась сказать, было просто невозможно. Но… поцелуй, глубокий и быстрый, сумел разжечь во мне пожар. Не могу понять, что именно я испытал, но слишком ясно почувствовал, что теперь это обглодает меня изнутри, но не отпустит.

Меня начал захлёстывать злобный азарт. Я убедил себя, что узнать причину её поведения — это моя самая главная задача. Я должен был это сделать, понимаете? Должен был.

Забыв о всякой усталости, о необходимости есть и спать, о страхе перед султанскими слугами, я думал только о ней.

И я начал искать. Везде, где только можно было. Перестал уделять себе время и запустил расшатанное здоровье, но рыскал всюду, выслеживал и караулил, стоя возле её дверей до боли в ногах. Не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды других, просто сводил себя с ума, потому что успел войти во вкус и уже не мог просто бросить это.

Она была мне нужна. Сперва было непонятно, в каком смысле. Казалось, что хочется поговорить. Хочется понять всё и закончить на этом. Ничего сложного. Нужно всего лишь утолить свой разум и странный зуд пройдёт, уступив место прохладному равнодушию.

Но когда я увидел её снова… Господи! Словно этот самый душевный пожар вмиг разросся до невероятных размеров, заполнил всё тело и начал биться о кожу, требуя выпустить.

Потому что она была… нет, не была. Она всегда, сама по себе, прекрасна, и я готов кричать об этом. Я понял, чего мне так хочется.

Хочется её. Без остатка.

Испить до дна этот кубок вина и почувствовать долгожданное облегчение от крепкой хватки душевной жажды.

И что же в итоге? Я охмелел до безобразного состояния.

А как же иначе, когда получаешь в руки это прекрасное тело? Мягкое и хрупкое, но потому и приятное и — как же хорошо-плохо от этих воспоминаний, так что голова кружится — _вкусное._  Я расцеловал каждый кусочек её кожи и до сих пор на губах осталось немного сладости. И от одной мысли сердце ноет, опускаясь вглубь груди и резко вставая на место, отбивая во всё тело дрожь.

Но в чём самая главная беда, так это в столь легко принятом осознании, что одного раза мне не хватит. Что хочется брать её, красную и разомлевшую от моих ласк, бесконечно. Чувствовать нечеловеческое слияние, когда две души касаются друг друга и, обменявшись жаром, становятся неразличимы.

О, какое же это непередаваемое ощущение! Ведь так приятно стать частью чего-то большего, чем ты сам; получить в собственное распоряжение её личность и отдать собственную, больше ничего не стесняясь и не храня тайн. В конце концов, просто на какое-то время почувствовать свободу от оков тела и ощущать себя только душой — одной на двоих.

Я делал попытки сопротивляться этому, но быстро понял, что на это не хватит никаких сил, что не могу. И вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу. Да и не хочется.

Потому что, когда Солнце взошло и очарование ночи сгинуло вслед за тьмой, я со своей жаждой не расстался. Напротив, стоило увидеть её, такую по-доброму хитрую, как захотелось снова. Но теперь уже не терзать тело, нет. Просто быть рядом с ней. Расцеловать и обнять, взять за руку и идти вместе.

Просто чувствовать рядом с собой. Слышать звенящий голос, видеть блеск глаз и теплоту улыбки. И это вдруг показалось настолько само собой разумеющимся, что я, не задумываясь, повиновался желанию.

И, что самое приятное — ничуть об этом не жалею.

 

*******

 

Помните, я говорил, как же это удивительно — вдруг осознавать, насколько же ты ошибался в человеке? Так вот, я теперь могу сказать, что ошибался в том, насколько ошибался раньше. Как бы странно это не звучало.

Раньше я не мог представить себе, что Турция может плакать. Нет уж действительно, как так? Ведь она — чудовище. У чудовищ не бывает чувств, кроме ненависти к несчастным людям. А лить слёзы свойственно только смертному с душой. Я бы даже сказал, что это одно из основных свойств нормального человека. Ведь когда он теряет возможность плакать, — от счастья, от горя, от боли — то превращается в нечто иное, гораздо более тёмное и уродливое. Демоны уж точно не плачут, ведь они уже сделали свой выбор.

А Турция могла. Я помню и уже вряд ли смогу забыть этот режущий уши и, гораздо сильнее, сердце, но человеческий плач. Хотелось утешить её, и я сделал это, ни на миг не сомневаясь в своей правоте.

Ещё, и это известно, демоны не могут любить. Любовь создал Господь и даровал её ангелам Своим, дабы они заботились о мироздании и людях. Но для одного ангела это чувство оказалось менее важным, чем собственная гордыня и за это он был низвергнут, утянув за собой треть небесных звёзд. И потому падшие не способны что-то и кого-то любить. Это часть наказания, ведь без вместо этого они получили безграничное море ненависти и злобы, адским пламенем выжигающий остатки добра, оставляя после себя лишь зловонную серу.

Асли, которую я видел перед собой, была на любовь более чем способна. Она, срываясь на хрип, рассказала мне, как любила Валентина, и я с трудом мог заподозрить её во лжи, хотя, к своему стыду, сперва попытался. Но как можно было? Я видел слёзы такие искренние и чистые, как идеальное море в Эгеиде. Да ни один лжец в мире, даже самый искусный, никогда бы не смог так подделать дрожащий голос и мутнеющие от воспоминаний глаза.

Может она любить и сейчас. Сложно было не понять это, когда я целовал и ласкал её, а она отвечала сторицей. Пусть и умудрилась расцарапать мне всю спину, но это, ей богу, сущий пустяк. Я ведь помню, с какой любовью она смотрела на меня, помню, с какой нежность прикасалась ко мне, помню, как разрывалась от нетерпения и удовольствия, стоило мне только проникнуть в неё.

Нет на свете человека, способного так лгать!

Ну и, самое главное, то, что происходит теперь. А теперь я готов поклясться чем угодно, что все её чувства, всё её ликование от моего согласия, всё это до последнего томного вздоха — искреннее и неподдельно.

— Ты совсем засиделся, — её голос где-то совсем рядом. — Решил бросить меня одну?

Я возвращаюсь в мир, вновь замечая, что слишком задумался и пропустил её пробуждение.

Она улыбается, и я с трудом сдерживаю переполненное любовью сердце при одном взгляд на неё. Нет, глупости всё это. Нельзя так подделывать чувства, невозможно это.

— Нет, — я улыбнулся в ответ и взял её за руку, — не говори глупостей. Как же я тебя брошу?


	4. Chapter 4

— Маленький кафир, укравший сердце луноликой, снова пользуется своим положением?

Я вздрогнул от голоса, похожего на песчаную бурю — такой же глухой и хрустящий частичками пыли. От него становилось подозрительно душно, словно обладатель принёс пустыню с собой. Но мне удалось быстро взять себя в руки, мигом захлопнуть дверь и повернуться к нежданному гостью.

— Насколько помню султанское распоряжение, ты сейчас должен бороздить просторы Красного моря, Хасан-паша, — хмыкнул я в ответ, скрестив руки на груди.

Рядом со мной стоял мужчина лет двадцати-двадцати пяти на вид, смуглый и черноволосый араб. Жёлтая накидка и доспех под ней выдавали воина, а украшенный серебром пояс и висящая на нём сабля, сверкающая самоцветами, — весьма знатного воина, из тех, что расходуют только на важные битвы. Он рассматривал меня без особого интереса в матово-карих глаза, улыбаясь только искривившимися губами. Но меня не обмануть этой якобы отрешённостью. Потому что этого нечеловека я знаю весьма неплохо, особенно про его любовь ковыряться в чужих душах с невозмутимым лицом.

— Покорение Хабеша завершено, — он перестал глазеть на меня и расслабил плечи. — А вот с франками в пределах Зелёного моря воевать придётся ещё очень и очень долго. Но, во-первых, обсуждать это я буду с валиде, — я недовольно заметил его искреннее злорадство напополам со снисхождением. — А во-вторых, этим должен заниматься Алжир — он же у нас капудан-паша. Я никогда не был в этом силён, а у тебя другая сфера, фанариот.

Я устало вздохнул и закатил глаза. Ага, естественно. Другая сфера. Можно сказать по-деловому: «Здесь у тебя нет полномочий».

Следует понимать, что мы с Турцией проведённое время не только на плотские утехи тратили. Напротив, она довольно много времени уделяла моему обучению для новой работы, а скорее даже перекладыванию на меня части своих обязанностей.

Так уж получилось, что воплощения всех Империй очень похожи на венценосных деспотов. Казалось бы, великие державы управляют всем государством без ограничений, на деле — скорее убивают время в пределах столиц, в то время как вся власть «на местах» распределяется по своеобразной иерархии, где существуют доверенные, скажем так, надзиратели, их рабы и рабы рабов (народы самого низкого положения, лишённые самостоятельности).

К примеру, мне положено заниматься делами Румелии, то есть западной частью Порты по южную сторону Дуная и княжествами к северу от него. Соответственно, мне подчиняются склавины — Болгария, Сербия и ещё несколько, о которых из-за малых размеров всё время забывают, — и воплощения влахов. И, так как солдат для походов в основном набирают поближе к месту противостояния, то и войной занимаются местные воплощения. Вот славяне наверняка сейчас гниют где-то в мадьярских землях, увязнув в противостоянии с германцами.

Но гораздо интересней рассмотреть это на африканцах. Варварский берег, древняя Ифрикия, ныне ставшая пристанищем для морских разбойников, попала под власть султана почти добровольно (лишь бы избежать завоевания испанцами, ведь уж всяко лучше терпеть власть турок-единоверцев, но не гяуров). А потому и права у них особые, будто они и не часть Порты вовсе. Нет, всеми связями занимается Турция, но при этом как и что выполнять они решают сами. А их занятия в основном сводятся к грабежу всего, до чего дотянутся руки. Алжир вот без устали топит суда в Средиземном море и дружелюбно заглядывает в прибрежные города. Поговаривают, он даже выходил за пределы Гибралтара, в Атлантику. Неудивительно, что именно этот бандит получил власть над султанским флотом.

Или ещё один из Африки, Египет. Этот араб слишком влиятелен, чтобы превращать его обычную провинцию без малейших прав. К тому же, все те интересы, важные для него прежде, — борьба за господство в Эритрейском море и выход к сказочным ресурсам Востока — остаются важны и сейчас, пусть в Каире сидит не мамлюкский султан, а турецкий вали. Потому и повесили на него работу в тех пределах.

В общем-то, очень же удобно, согласитесь. Действуя независимо друг от друга, но всё время оглядываясь на Константинополь, паши расширяют пределы и без того колоссального государства, которое уже не знает, куда же направить свою необузданную силу.

А тем временем Асли мирно сидит в столице вместе с падишахом и ждёт, пока верные слуги бросят к её ногам ещё одну поверженную страну. Хоть и прекрасно понимает, что о своей выгоде они всегда будут думать больше, чем об общей, имперской.

— Знаю, у тебя ведь с Португалией отношения давно неладны. До сих пор спорите, — я не смог удержаться от соблазна и напомнил ему о некогда проигранной войне.

Египет поморщился и, ища успокоения, погладил рукоятку сабли.

— Дело не в этом, — мамлюк отвернулся от меня. — Просто я хотел бы поговорить с валиде. Без обид, Греция, но ты явно не тот, с кем нужно рассуждать о возможности завоевать Хиндустан.

— Индию?.. — переспросил я и восхищённо присвистнул.

— Запомни, — снисходительно начал пояснять он, — для нас, правоверных, есть только два вида земель: те, которые мы завоевали; и те, которые мы завоюем! Таков был завет отца, — он устало потянулся, пытаясь размять мышцы. Кажется, он не так давно вернулся с войны и немного помят.

О, я явно недооценивал размах планов моей драгоценной турчанки! Но ведь это потрясающе.

Индия — страна невероятных богатств, пряностей, раджей, владеющих миллионами миллионов душ и, что самое приятное, страна вечной раздробленности. Никто уже не помнит, когда огромный полуостров был объединён под властью одного правителя. Кажется, это случилось только один раз и ещё до Рождения Христа. Неудивительно, что желающих попасть туда и навязать свою власть было предостаточно: тут отметились и моя мать с дядей, и ненасытный Персия, и свирепый Халифат, и вездесущие тюрки. Вот теперь, спустя две тысячи лет с похода Александра, туда снова пытается попасть кто-то из Европы. Теперь, впрочем, морем. Ну так и мы — морем, да, Хасан-паша?

— Но, — теперь ровней продолжает он разговор, — я уже сказал, что не вижу смысла вести беседу об этом с постельным мальчиком. Скажи валиде, что я прибыл и жду приказов, — он бросил взгляд на дверь в комнату, будто зная, кто за ней находится. — Думаю, она не так далеко, чтобы мне пришлось задерживаться.

Египет шумно выдохнул и направился прочь, в зал, отбивая тяжёлыми сапогами. И хорошо, что он не видел, как я побагровел одновременно от гнева и смущения.

_Как он меня назвал?.. Агх, всегда знал, какое это мерзкое племя! Надо же так уметь с утра испортить всё настроение._

Да, Хасан, как и большая часть других обитателей османского дворца (из живущих здесь или хотя бы часто появляющихся), прекрасно знает о моих, скажем так, теснейших отношениях с Турцией. На самом деле довольно сложно было не заметить, как то она, то я бегаем к друг другу и подолгу не появляемся на людях. А когда появляемся, то почему-то подозрительно уставшие и одновременно довольные. Никто ничего не уточнял, ещё бы им осмелиться на такое. Но всем было видно, как Асли, гневаясь, искала моей руки и успокаивалась от этого.

И, по правде говоря, несмотря на запрет таких отношений (ведь я христианин и раб султана), все, очевидно, были рады увлечённостью своей повелительницы. Ведь чем больше времени она тратила на меня, тем меньше гневалась. И возможность, что кто-то снова получит сотню-другую ударов плетью, становилась заметно ниже.

А раньше, поверьте, всё было куда хуже! Я часто имел возможность наблюдать, как разгневанная Порта таскала за уши или лупила палкой кого-то из своих подчинённых.

Было даже забавно: арабы и берберы, татары, воплощения всех этих восточных народов, — взрослые мужчины, посвятившие свои жизни «священной войне» на уничтожение «неверных», но перед хрупкой девушкой они теряли весь свой пыл и превращались в обычные подстилки. Жаловались, унижались и валялись в ногах. И последнее не преувеличение.

(До сих пор не могу забыть, как Селим — Крымское Ханство — вымаливал прощение за провальный поход в Россию. Рыдал, просил не наказывать его и был готов расцеловать Асли туфельки. Но… она не была бы собой, если бы не лишила его половины зубов одним хорошим ударом)

С женщинами дела обстоят получше, во многом потому, что они не так часто давали повод злиться на них. Вон Албания так и вовсе ходит в любимицах, всё время присматривает за славянами и не даёт им забыть о своём низком положении. Хотя слишком обольщаться не стоит. Турция других девушек не жалует, особенно если они осмеливаются быть красивыми. Очевидно ведь, что в Константинополе никто, кроме луноликой, красотой обладать не должен! Если не пытаются, пряча лица за платками, — совсем другой вопрос и другое отношение.

(Хотя, признаюсь, меня не могло не забавлять и беспокоить одновременно: раньше стоило Асли увидеть, что я смотрю на другую страну-женщину, как она, не задумываясь, могла отдать какой-нибудь ужасный приказ. В лучшем случае о высылке из Города навсегда. Мне приятно чувствовать её ревность, не буду скрывать, но это уже слишком).

Но радует, что, общаясь со мной, она постепенно отказывается от подобных привычек. Ну, не совсем отказывается, до полного осознания ещё далеко, но что-то меняется. По крайне мере стоит мне её поцеловать, как ход мыслей меняется с «отрубить голову, а тело бросить в море» до «отправить служить в пустыню». Я рад этому и не особо удивлён имперской жестокости. Мой старший брат в своё время проявлял такую смекалку в этом грязном ремесле, что от одних воспоминаний ещё долго кошмары снились. А Болгария как-то целый век слепым ходил…

— Он ушёл? — шепотом спросила Турция, опасливо, одним глазком, выглядывая из-за двери.

— Да ушёл-ушёл, — успокаивающим тоном ответил я, открывая дверь полностью. — Согласись, что это ребячество. Он, между прочим, не развлекаться сюда приехал. Понимаю, валиде-султан не пристало появляться в столь соблазнительном виде, — я осмотрел её, стоящую в одном лёгком платье, улыбнувшись непозволительно довольно. — Но это не оправдание для твоего бездельничества.

Асли возмущённо покосилась на меня и демонстративно не стала выходить.

— Ну вот и отлично. Пусть _не развлекается_  здесь, сколько душе угодно. А я выйду, когда захочу и в чём захочу, — она фыркнула и захлопнула дверь. Послышался замочный щелчок.

Я тихо рассмеялся, сокрушённо кивая головой. Нет, ей повзрослеть не суждено, не в этом тысячелетии.

Заперлась-то она в моей комнате.

 

*******

 

У Турции, помимо множества хороших и плохих привычек, есть такие… ну, скажу так. Средние. Которые по желанию можно было бы оценивать и как чудесные, просто великолепные и как ужасные, те, от которых нужно избавиться, чем быстрее — тем лучшее.

Знаете, когда я думаю о её характере, мне всё чаще приходит на ум сравнение с кошкой. Особенно с персидской, в том числе и с белоснежной турецкой любимицей, что сейчас играется со своей хозяйкой на кровати, пока я разбираю бумаги рядом.

А почему нет? Такая же, с одной стороны, любовь к забавам, а с другой — полное неумение и нежелание жить за пределами не то что городских стен, а просто султанского дворца. Болезненная изнеженность, граничащая с домоседством и ленью.

Асли очень любит, когда за ней ухаживают и носят на руках (то есть, правда; случалось, впадая в особое баловство, она могла шутливо приказать мне таскать себя, ибо «великая царица не должна ступать по грешной земле»), когда нет необходимости заботиться не только о жизни, даже просто вставать лишний раз. Только сидеть в границах каменно-белой обители в окружении оравы слуг, готовых шеи посворачивать, лишь бы выполнить малейший приказ своей повелительницы.

Думаю, тут свою роль сыграли нелёгкое детство под властью монголов и лихая юность в бесконечных, пусть чаще удачных, войнах. Ведь это всё было время постоянных решений и нужды, когда порой даже солдатская похлёбка в радость. Любой устанет постоянно отказывать себе и когда-нибудь захочет жить только в своё удовольствие. Неудивительно, что теперь Турции хотелось наверстать упущенное и она часто позволяет себе капризничать.

Как ни странно, но мне нравится потакать ей. Можете считать меня бесхарактерным, но я не вижу ничего плохого в таких небольших уступках. Мне-то совсем не сложно принести корзину свежих фруктов или горячий кофе, а _рахат-лукум моего сердца_  радуется и хлопает в ладоши, как счастливая девочка. Хорошо, что для этого нужно столь мало, но честно — ради её улыбки я бы достал звёзды с неба, пусть пришлось бы сжечь руки.

Но, возвращаясь к мысли. Есть всё же у неё одна такая черта, которая может невероятно понравиться, но сердцем; разум же всегда возмущенно кричит, требуя хоть немного одуматься.

Как кошки иногда очень хотят ласки, так и Асли поражает такая необходимость. Как вот сейчас. Когда мы вроде бы сидим спокойно, я работаю, она гладит мурлычущую Ширин, ничего не предвещает беды. Но вдруг девичье лицо искажается. Она хмурится, а потом приходит просветление. В глазах появляется подозрительный блеск и я даже спиной чувствую, как она одним взглядом меня съесть успела.

Турция издаёт смешок и медленно подходит ко мне. Обнимает и дышит в ухо, слабо куснув мочку, отчего я вздрагиваю всем телом.

— Греци-и-и-я, — нараспев протягивает она, зарывшись носом в мои волосы. — Ты посмотри на Солнце. Самое время сделать небольшой перерыв.

Я не спешу откладывать письмо, кажется, от Австрии. Так уж получилось, что в нашей паре за логику отвечаю я, а поэтому именно мне принадлежат все мысли в стиле «этим заняться можно всегда, а вот работа не ждёт». В самом деле, не сейчас же! Кто-то должен заниматься важным делом, переводы сами по себе не делаются, а в случае задержки султан с меня шкуру сдирать будет. А саму Турцию приводить в пример величайшего трудолюбия, хотя при дворе никто уже давно не помнит, за что же она отвечает. И отвечает ли за что-то вообще.

Она почти мурлычет (да, сравнение отнюдь не случайно) и прижимается ко мне сильней, руками забравшись вперёд и оказавшись уже далеко, слишком далеко, заставляя пах приятно-мучительно ныть. Её пальчики совсем рядом, но ни разу не касаются возбуждённого места, отчего я скреплю зубами и пытаюсь отодвинуться.

— А говорил, что люби-и-ишь, — нарочито обидчивым тоном ворчит Асли. — Так вот какая у тебя любовь? Бумажки важней, правда?

— Давай без этого, — возмущённо пыхчу в ответ. — Этими «бумажками» я для тебя занимаюсь, а не потому что очень хочется.

— Врёшь, — прерывает она, возмущённо отвернувшись от меня и скрестив руки на груди. — Просто не люби-и-ишь, вот и уткнулся в письма.

Конечно, я понимаю, на что она рассчитывает. Хочет втянуть меня в спор, чтобы обидеться на ещё какие-нибудь мои слова. Думает, что я поверю её поддельному негодованию и брошусь утешать, вымаливать прощение за то, что испортил Прекраснейшей настроение. Ну нет, Турция, не рассчитывай получить моё внимание такими методами. Хитрые огоньки в глазах выдают тебя с головой. Я уже говорил, что чувствителен к притворству, и меня так просто не обдуришь.

— Что же, в таком случае, я тебя не держу пока, — кивок в сторону двери. — Можешь подождать немного, и я обязательно приду. Потом — не сейчас. Если захочешь, конечно.

— Не хочу ждать! — девушка слегка ударяет кулаком воздух. Но так и не поворачивается ко мне, а только вздыхает и встаёт.

Я выдохнул с облегчением и вернулся к работе. В штанах ещё предательски тесно, но это пройдёт, стоит только откинуться на спинку стула и немного расслабиться.

И поймите меня правильно. Я совсем не против всех этих любовных забав. Хотя временами хочется лезть рвать волосы от её игр, когда Асли заводит меня, доводит до напряжения, а потом неожиданно решает, что есть дела поважней. Да-да, просто разворачивается и уходит. В такие моменты так и хочется догнать её, схватить за волосы, прижаться к губам, забраться руками под одежду… просто хочется её.  _Возьми себя в руки, иначе никогда не успокоишься._

Я по сути своей человек спокойный и не люблю нараспашку открывать душу. Пробираться сквозь эти резкие и крутые склоны чувств утомительно, поэтому я предпочитаю выражаться иными способами. Например, занимаясь бумажными делами, которые Асли терпеть не может, ей просто не хватает терпения разбираться со всем этим, да и нужно понимать многие языки (а откуда турчанке знать латинский?). Или выполняя прочие мелкие и средние просьбы, о чём я уже говорил. Разве это не выражение любви? Если бы я не любил её, то не стал бы тратить своё время на то, что мне не нужно. Хотя, справедливости ради, от могущества Империи зависит и жизнь моих людей, в том числе и служащих султану.

И дело не только в этом. Бумажные хлопоты дают мне смирение. Может, потому что я никогда не был «настоящей» страной и войн завоевательных не люблю. Впрочем, здесь нет ничего удивительного. Мой старший брат был талантливейшим управленцем и очень хотел привить мне часть своих знаний. Получилось не так плохо, как могло бы.

Я уже почти успокоился и готов продолжить работу, как вдруг что-то дёргает меня. Естественно, это Турция. Однако теперь я вижу в её глазах пугающую решительность.

Она заставляет меня встать, а потом прижимает к себе и целует. Не буду скрывать, что мои попытки сжать зубы и оторваться, пока ещё разум действует, провалились. Никогда не мог (и не хотел) сопротивляться ей, а потому, мысленно поругав себя за потерянное время, ответил, запустив пальцы в мягкие волосы и прижав её к себе.

Но как же я ошибался, если думал, что всё пройдёт как обычно — потому что это прекрасно, но всё же не так уж редко — и что она не умудрится удивить меня в этот раз.

Асли бросает меня на кровать, заставив снова подивиться её неестественной для девушки силе. Оказывается рядом и прикладывает палец к губам, в известном жесте пытаясь сказать мне «молчи». Я нехотя вспоминаю, что Египет и остальные всё ещё здесь, что мы сейчас в моей комнате — в мужской половине дома, а значит сюда может кто-то войти, абсолютно не задумываясь. Да, все привыкли, что я бываю у Турции, и мы часто разгуливаем вместе, но вряд ли кто-то действительно может быть готов увидеть её у меня.

— Будь потише, — охрипшим от возбуждения голосом она подтверждает мои мысли. — И потерпи немного. Я кое-что попробую. Тебе понравится.

Я смотрю на неё с непониманием и даже немного недоверием, но она улыбается и качает головой.

— Поверь мне.

Как будто я могу сказать «нет».

Мягко принудив меня откинуться и потерять её из виду, Асли стаскивает мои штаны, одновременно ругая многочисленные ремни. Мне не особо понятна её хитрость, но тут я чувствую там, ниже живота, её острые зубы и немного шершавый язык.

Конечно, за прошедшее время мы успели попробовать многое и я не могу сказать, что она хоть один раз сделала мне неприятно. Напротив, каждый раз был, есть и будет по-своему прекрасен. Остаётся надеяться, что она чувствует нечто подобное. Хотя если не чувствовало бы — не старалась бы так для меня, правда?..

Но эти мысли сейчас совсем лишние и быстро улетучиваются из головы. Пока она работает губами, оставляя после себя красноватые следы, я не могу ни о чём думать. Только сжимать челюсть от напряжения и сдерживаться, чтобы не схватить её и не заставить заглотнуть глубже. Но это и не нужно, ведь я чувствую, как она ускоряется и помогает себе руками.

И я бы уже закончил, но Асли понимает это и останавливается. Приподнимается на локтях и нагибается ко мне, целуя. Я отвечаю так горячо, как могу, веселя её.

— Думаю… — она разрывает нашу связь и, отдышавшись, продолжает. — С тебя хватит.

— Что? — я раздраженно скриплю зубами, поняв, что она снова обхитрила меня.

— Ты же сам сказал, — она попыталась скрыть злорадство и уселась на краюшек кровати, подмяв ноги под себя. — У тебя дела. Много дел. А это… это так, небольшой перерыв. Через часик-два продолжим, если захочешь, конечно.

Вот! Вот об этом я и говорил! Она же прекрасно знает меня. Знает, я, несмотря на весь свой спокойный нрав, один раз встревоженный, просто успокоиться не смогу. И тем более когда вот так.

— О, нет, — я схватил её за платье и бросил обратно. Сжал запястья, не давая использовать руки, и навис сверху. — Даже не надейся, что всё закончится так быстро.

— Я не в том возрасте для быстрых окончаний, — усмехнулась она, явно не сопротивляясь продолжению. — Но у тебя же дела, какая жалость, если я тебя отвлеку.

— А ещё ты много болтаешь.

Асли удивленно распахнула глаза, но в них быстро промелькнуло томное удовлетворение. Да, она именно такого она ждала от меня. Да, она снова победила. Но я себя проигравшим совсем не чувствую. Да какой проигрыш-то? К дьяволу любую работу, любые бумаги, любые дела, пусть пламенем сгорит и провалится под землю. Для меня сейчас — и всегда — в мире нет ничего важнее, чем девушка в моих руках.

Я понял, что пора бы продолжить и притянул Асли к себе. Но тут раздался замочный щелчок и дверь открылась. Кто-то зашёл.

— Эй, Греция, ты валиде не видел? — Хасан входит в комнату, ещё ничего не заметив. — А то мне скоро в Каир и ещё… Борода Пророка!

Египет молниеносно закрыл глаза ладонью и ещё зачем-то отвернулся, наверное, чтобы точно ничего не видеть.

— Дураки! — он ворчит про себя. Даже не видя его лица, сложно не понять его состояние — я даже отсюда вижу покрасневшие кончики ушей. — Двери-то с замками для чего нужны?

— Зачем… — хриплю я в ответ. От Асли, хихикающей подо мной, ответа ждать не стоит. — Зачем пришёл?

— Это не срочное дело, — он махнул рукой и пошёл обратно, так и не посмотрел на нас. — Я сам разберусь с Йеменом и доложу через пашу. А вы тут… а, не важно, — он снова пустился ворчать, веселя даже меня. — Не ждите быстро, я съезжу в Мекку. Без помощи Аллаха это не забыть.

Он хлопнул дверью, оставив нас наедине.

Мы переглянулись и по комнате прокатилась волна хохота.

— Да уж, нехорошо вышло, — Турция подмигнула мне, расплывшись в довольной улыбке. — Поговоришь потом с бедным мальчиком? Он и без этого к тебе с подозрением относился, а теперь ещё от зависти сохнуть будет.

— От зависти? — с усмешкой переспросил я. — Иногда я сам себе завидую.

Мы всё же вернулись к прерванному занятию.


End file.
